life
by Aphrodite Black
Summary: read and find out. You'll like it.
1. Default Chapter

Dear Noble Fan-fiction.net reader,

What you are about to read may scare you, in fact it may horrify you so much that you want to back out of this story as quickly as possible. This is a story about my friends and I and our fantasy worlds. These worlds involve us being married, having children and so on. The people we are married to are not normal people, heavens no (except for Melissa but she makes up for this by not having a normal child). The people we are married to are cartoon and book characters. We travel through different dimensions to get to our different our worlds. Our children are rarely normal children and often have some sort of uniqueness about them. I shall warn you now that my friends and I are all mentally challenged, and hardly ever come out of these dream worlds. Now more about the content of this story… It is a mix between Harry Potter, X-men: Evolution, Animorphs, Gundam Wing, and Nickelodeon. Some of you might think that these worlds just aren't meant to mix. Well my friends and I didn't think so at first either, but what d' ya know? Here they are, mixed and mashed together in an insane mixed up world that exists inside our heads, and if you decided to read this story it will soon exist in yours. Now the people in this story will be Jamie P, Allie M, Melissa L, Rock C, and Kendra S. We are all kinda young and here I've made it so we're still in high-school, so it's really weird (I had to do the high school thing 'cause of X-Men: Evolution) anyway so yeah we're all in high school. And I want no comments about how we've messed up these different fandoms, because that's what we meant to do! That's the whole point!

You have now been warned, and I will not accept being sued on charges for mental breakdowns of people who decide to read this story.

Thank you,

Kendra Pettis (aka in this story- Kendra)

# Life

"You do know that your husband has been giving our kids weapons." Melissa glared at Jamie, who just shrugged and smiled innocently.

"It's not my fault that Milleardo gives your kids weapons." She protested.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like they're killing any one." Allie joined in our little conversation.

"Allie!" I yelled. "You're on our side remember?"

"I'm neutral." She said slyly. "Just think of me as Switzerland during WW2."

"I'll talk to him again, but it really doesn't matter you know. I mean really Kendra; your kids pack a bazooka behind each eyeball anyway. And Melissa it isn't like piglet isn't a little time bomb already. What's another grenade?"

I rolled my eyes at Jamie's calmness. We had this discussion almost every day; it wasn't like it was going anywhere. We were all old friends. I'd known Jamie since grade school, and we'd met Melissa, and Allie in middle school. We've all been friends since then. Allie and Melissa are sisters. They've got a brother named Jonathan but he moved away a long time ago. And our godfather Justin died. And Rock is just a special friend, he's kinda every body's little brother, we love him and he's always nice to us. They also have another sister named Tatiana, but this story doesn't involve her as much as it involves us, and the adventure we all ended up having. 

So anyway we were in my mansion having lunch, we sorta decided to ditch school. And we'd all get into big trouble for that. Melissa's kid, Piglet (yes from pooh-bear), was in the parlor playing with his new grenade. He wouldn't let us take it away from him so we relented, and I put a few dozen protection spells over him, so he wouldn't blow himself up. Jamie had dumped her kids off at Relena's house (Jamie hates her passionately. She always tells her kids to attack Relena and hurt her). They were supposed to come over to my house at three, then my kids would come home from school, and it would be pandemonium, until Scott came home. Then I would leave to go to where I had to get. 

"So what's been happening with you lately?" Melissa asked me a question, which jerked me out of my thought.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"What's up?" she repeated.

"Nothing much." I laughed. "Unless you count having to have the dining room's ceiling redone, because of Cally."

Jamie and Melissa giggled. I shot them a look and decided to change the subject.

"When's Rock getting here? I thought he was ditching school today too."

"He's probably down at Bayview High hitting Rouge." Snickered Allie.

"That boy has it bad." Melissa shook her head. "To bad she's not interested. Come on Kendra, can't you do some sort of love spell or something."

"I wish I could, but I won't. Those can go terribly wrong." I sighed. "I do wish he would pine over some other girl though." 

Allie glanced at the clock. "Jamie your kids should be coming soon, Kendra you might want to lock up the good china, and the silver. And then your kids will be coming home. I pity you."

Melissa gave her a playful shove. "Oh they aren't that bad."

Suddenly there was a big boom coming from my parlor.

"Well he got the top off of the grenade." Jamie stated the obvious.

"I can just imagine the hole in my ceiling." I said sarcastically. "Let's go."

We all left the table and walked through the halls to the parlor. There sat a happy piglet grinning his baby grin, because he'd gotten the top off of his grenade. Melissa sighed and bent down to pick him up. He was dusty and smelled of smoke. I looked up, and sure enough there was another hole in the roof. I rubbed my temples, and pulled out my wand.

"Repairo." I muttered. Instantly the hole in the ceiling disappeared.

~

## Scott came home at about six. It was one of those nights when I couldn't stay though. I had to go home. When I say home I mean out of my imagination. Jamie, Allie, Melissa and I always had to leave at some time so our parents wouldn't get suspicious. See let me explain something. When we went into our imaginary world, we really went into our imaginary worlds. Before he died Justin had left us all these new devices he'd just invented. The new device was and imagination turner. This device lets us travel inside our minds and do what ever we want there. So this is how we travel. Now I had to use mine to get back to the real world. I pulled it out of my pocket and pressed the dial. The world blacked out, and reappeared within five seconds. I'd landed face down on my bed, in my real house. My phone was ringing, and my computer was blinking saying that I had an IM from Jamie. I shook my head, getting my bearings. Soon I reached over to my desk and picked up the phone. 

"Hello Astro Pizza. Mary Gold speaking. Special of the day is the calamari pizza."

"Kendra shut up." Melissa was on the phone. "Listen are you going back tonight?"

"Later." I said. "The 'rents have been getting suspicious. I've gotta come back once and a while if I want to stay un-grounded."

"Yeah me too." Melissa sighed. "It sucks, you know? Being a parent in world and a kid in the other. But why have your parents been suspicious? You're not gone that much. And you've never cut a class or anything."

"It's a new world I've gone into. I spend a lot of time there at night, so now they think I'm sleep walking."

"Oh, you mean… that one." She noted that she understood. "Well I've gotta go. I'm gonna eat dinner and then go back and tuck Piglet in to bed. If you come back come over to our house for a while before you go, um there."

~

I got to school (in the real world) the next day about 30 minutes early. We all tried to get there early when possible (except for Jamie because has to ride with royal bitch of the seventh grade, Arian). When I got to the school Melissa and Rock were already there. 

"Rock where were you yesterday?" I asked as soon as I got into hearing range.

"Bayview." He blushed and looked downward, and then started to laugh. When Rock laughs it's really funny. He has very high cheekbones and they go up and down in his face whenever he smiles or chuckles. When Rock started to laugh Melissa and I did too. 

"Flirting with Rouge again?" I asked teasingly.

"Whatever." He started to walk away.

I chased him around the school for a while, while people gave us weird looks. The kids at school used to think we were brother and sister, because we were both African American, we're both kind of skinny, we like a lot of the same things, and we hung out a lot, but then when the rumor that we were boyfriend and girlfriend started the other rumor stopped. Melissa soon pulled us apart from our chasing battle. We walked back over into our solitary corner. Allie was already there, so we talked with her for a while, and then the royal bitch's car pulled up and Jamie hopped out running away from Arian as fast as humanly possible.

When Jamie came over to us we agreed for a meeting time in our fantasy worlds. I could see we were all fingering the small dials we held in our pockets. We lived in fear that a teacher might one day take them and discover their uses, and since Justin wasn't alive any more we didn't have access to extras.

Second period was math class. I sat waiting for my calculator to come back with Allie's note hidden inside the cover. We were learning negative numbers, and even though Miss. McGlotten was one of my most favorite teachers, negative numbers were still boring. Finally Robert passed my calculator back to me. I pulled off the cover and opened the note.

Ask if you can go to the nurse. I'll ask for the bathroom. We can go to Bayview

I looked at Allie shaking my head. No matter how much I wanted to leave, I had a strict rule about leaving in the middle of class unless it was during lunch. Then I could care less. Allie grumbled a bit, but then went back to listening to math. I doodled a bit on my paper, but then my idle hands went to my pockets and started fingering the transporter. 

"If you're going to eat some thing share it with all of us." 

I looked up. Miss. McGlotten was talking to me. I smiled sheepishly then pulled my hand out of my pocket. Allie cast a glare at me, making sure the teacher wouldn't see.

I was supposed to go to Art club next, so was Melissa. Allie, Jamie and Rock were supposed to go to the P.A.W.S club, but they didn't. I hooked up with Melissa and Allie and we snuck onto the elevator. I pushed the button marked B, and the elevator started to move slowly downward. The elevator landed in the basement with a groan. The door opened and we piled out. The roar of the boilers was deafening, but it was the place we were most likely not to be found with our devices. Rock and Jamie arrived a few minutes later.

"You know, there are rats down here!" Grumped Melissa.

"It's ok, we'll only be here for like ten more seconds." Said Rock grinning at Melissa's nervousness.

"Ok, first Bayview, then Gundam Wing world, then where?" Jamie mused. 

"How about Kendra's new world." Allie plastered a smile on her face. "You know the one she won't tell us about."

"No!" I yelled. My voice bounced off of the boilers creating an ever-lasting echo. "Listen," I said lowering my voice. "I can't take anyone there. It's to much to risk."

Jamie's head swiveled around as if she sensed something, she did. 

"The button on the elevator is lit, someone's coming!" She panicked.

We all pulled out our transporters.

"See you at Bayview." I grinned while turning my dial, and then I was gone.

~

I was set down in a broom closet. I moved around and something fell down onto my head. It was a broom handle, which I pushed off. I felt around for the doorknob. I grabbed it and turned it, and peaked around out side; then entered the halls of Bayview High. I looked at my self. Since I had to have a high school appearance I'd grown from my usual 5' 7" to 5' 9". My skin had lightened up just a touch, so if anyone from this dimension ever went to ours they wouldn't recognize me. I also had longer hair. My clothes went from cargo pants and an old tee shirt to flares and a v-neck, and of course I instantly became a witch, and received my mutant power of fire. I knew that Jamie, Allie and Rock would have also put on a few extra inches. Allie's hair would always curl up, and Jamie's would too. It also would have become a bit lighter. Rock would have stayed the same, because he really didn't have to change anything, seeing as he had the average all around look going for him. 

Rock was the first one to come around the corner, then Jamie, Allie and Melissa. We still had a few minutes until Bayview's lunch started, so we loitered in the hallway hoping the schools dastardly principal wouldn't catch us. Finally after minutes of watching the halls nervously the bell rang and students pored out of the rooms. Nobody noticed us, the outsiders. Rock broke away from us to go wait by Rouge's locker.

"I'm going to meet Scott." I grinned.

"Want some time alone, I guess?" Teased Jamie.

I groaned and walked down the hall. The hall was filled with people going this way and that. I was careful to avoid any teachers, just incase they figured out that I wasn't supposed to be there. After dodging a science teacher that I swore had an eye in the back of his head, I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at my normal table. I spotted Scott coming through the door with Melissa, Allie, and Jamie. I shot them all looks as they walked over. 

"So you finally came back?" Scott asked.

"Parents." Only that word was needed. Scott was the only one in this dimension that new about our little transporters, I had to tell, I mean he's my husband for cryin' out loud! He'd started to wonder where I was going every night. So finally I told him and he took it pretty well.

"It's getting harder and harder to get away." Commented Jamie.

"That's the least of my worries." I sighed. "I've got this other job, and there's a lot of stress."

"Oh in the world you won't tell any one about." Muttered Melissa. "Serves you right then."

"She told me." said Scott. I kicked him under the table.

"Well there you have it." Allie scowled. "She doesn't tell Jamie her friend since kinder-garden, and she doesn't tell Melissa or I two of her best friends."

"He gave me a backrub!" I protested.

"You were sold out for a back rub." Melissa shook her head. "Here comes Rock," she pointed. "He looks upset."

"We'd better go talk to him, we've gotta go soon anyway." I turned to Scott. "I'll see you at home tonight. The kids can get home them selves."

With that I turned and left. I always felt so bad leaving a dimension. It always felt like I had unfinished business, and the sad thing was, I always did.

"Rock this'd better be important." I said seriously.

He looked incredibly distressed. "Were Justin and Arian friends?"

"Hell no!" I exclaimed. "He couldn't stand her."

"Then he wouldn't have given her one of these dimension hoppers would he?"

We all shook our heads. I think we all knew what was coming next.

"Then why the fuckin' hell is she freakin' here?!" He cried. People looked up, but then went back to their lunches.

"Oh my god!" Jamie slapped her hand over her mouth.

"How?" Allie gasped.

Then all heads turned on me. I was the so-called technology geek, and was supposed to have a solution to every thing.

"Everyone check their pockets make sure every one has the transporter."

They all did. I looked around trying to decide how Arian had gotten here. Nothing came, I just drew a blank. 

"Rock where was she going?" I asked franticly.

"Here." He bit his lower lip.

I immediately turned to look at the door. No sign of Arian, just a very disgruntled Rouge, and an angry looking Kitty.

"There's some girl looking' for you." Rouge told us. "She looks like quite a snot face."

"You don't know the half of it." I said sarcastically.

The cafeteria door opened and in walked Arian.

"That's her." said Kitty, folding her arms. "She has like, a really big attitude. And her ego is so totally inflated."

"We know." We all said in unison. 

"Listen," I said to them. "Tell Scott to meet me at Xavier's tonight, not at our place."

"Sure." Said Rouge. "Where're you goin'?"

"To talk to Arian." Said Melissa grimly. 

Rouge and Kitty watched as we walked over to talk to her. She was just standing in the corner waiting for us.

"How the hell did you get here?" Jamie hissed. "Justin hated your guts."

She laughed. "God Jamie, when I used to hear you talk about the Milliardo person I thought it was all a bunch of fudge, but now." She paused. "I can't believe it's real."

"That doesn't answer our question." I turned my back to the rest of the people in the lunchroom. "How did you get here?" As threat I raised a fist, and with my powers engulfed it in flames. Arian's eyes widened. 

"What are you?"

"Answer mine we'll answer yours." said Jamie sternly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Melissa gazed at her with hard and cold eyes.

"I have connections." She raised her eyebrows.

"You bitch!" I raised my fiery fist.

"Kendra!" Rock pulled at my arm. I lowered it slowly, but I still kept the flames on my hands.

"Listen, I just have connections, and I've got a job to do. So now if you'll kindly let me go…"

"You're gonna tell our whole school aren't you?" Allie asked.

"If you don't let me go I might consider it." She threatened.

"Just answer one thing." I said. "Do you have a Dimension transporter."

She didn't say yes or no, but a twinkle went through her eyes and I knew the answer was yes.

"Now," she said, brushing her self off. "What are you?"

I looked at my friends and my friends looked back with indecision on their faces.

"I'm a mutant and I'm damn proud of it." I answered. "And if you tell any one back home they won't believe you, so don't even try."

"Never." She said in a sweet sappy voice.

"And if you ever do," I showed her my fist again. "And remember I can have these powers where ever I want, even in our world, so in a sense I really am a mutant. And Jamie, Rock, Allie, and Melissa could do it too if they wanted. All it takes is my imagination, and it's real. So if you decided to tell some one, they might just find your charcoaled corpse in the back of the school." I smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me." she gave me a cocky smile.

"It had better be." Said Rock.

"We know where you live." I could tell Jamie had always wanted to say that.

Arian shrugged and walked away.

"Well she isn't such a goody-goody after all." Jamie narrowed her eyes. "She's up to something. And we need to find out what, before she blabs to my mom!"

"That's not all that's at stake." I pointed out. "My family here, Jamie's family in GW world, Melissa's family in Nickelodeon world. Think about it. Arian and her friends could destroy it all!"

Allie cracked her knuckles (nervous habit). "We should also get back to school. We're almost out of time." She pointed to her watch.

"This is really bad." I groaned. "And if followed us here she might be able to follow me… Oh god, and that is something she'd do.

"What!" Rock said.

"Listen, out in the hall now!" We all moved into the hallway. "Ok my world that I refuse to tell you about, if Arian finds out she could destroy it all with just one phone call."

"Kendra come on tell us!" said Allie urgently.

"Ok, ok, I've been working with the Animorphs."

"Why couldn't you tell us that?" Jamie exclaimed.

"All the problems they've been having lately. They're all stressed, and in hiding. They welcomed me easily, but told me to bring no one else, and tell no one else. I don't blame them. And knowing Arian she'd help the yeerks or even use her Transporter to make them win. "

"She would." Jamie's eyes clouded over. "I've known her for a long time, and if she gets angry enough she would."

~

I got back just in time for French class, but to tell you the truth I just wasn't into French verbs about then. I had much more important things on my mind. I decided to keep my mutant powers in this world permanently now that this situation had come up. I sat in class with my hands in my desk practicing making flames come up quickly. None of my friends were in this French class. Melissa was in the other on and Jamie and Allie had both already taken language last semester. So I was lonely and alone with my murky thoughts swamped together in my head.

When class let out I hurried down to the gym locker rooms. I could talk to Melissa there about this un-holy situation. I'd forgotten though, that Arian was in my gym class. Avoiding her seemed the best measure of action so that's what I did. It didn't work.While Melissa and I were tying up our sneakers she came over for "a chat". 

"So how's it going." She asked.

"You know exactly how it's going." Melissa said darkly.

"How're the kids?" she kept the pleasant routine up.

I jerked up at the question. "You stay away from our kids. That includes Allie's and Jamie's, and you stay away from Duo, Milliardo, Jeff, and Scott. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Clear?" I said lauder holding up a fist full of flames.

"Crystal." She said again.

She turned to go and started to laugh as she walked away.

For the rest of the week it was like that she'd give us looks in the hallways, and I'd threaten her with fire. I even added electricity to my résumé for a day. I shocked the tips of her fingers to scare her. Nothing worked and it soon started to have an affect in other dimensions too.One afternoon we traveled to Jamie's mansion for lunch. Milliardo was home which was unusual. But it was who he was with that was just wrong.

"Becca!" Jamie said. She had a quietly calm voice, but it was deadly like a poisonous cobra getting ready to strike. "Get out of my house!"

Becca smiled and disappeared.

"She has one too. Or she has Arian's." I pursed my lips. "Milliardo what were you doing with her?"

"Talking." No expression in is voice what-so-ever. He never smiled.

"Jamie we have to go now!" I yelled. 

"Where?" Rock looked at me like I was crazy.

"Back to school. I'm putting some shock back in my system, and Arian and I are gonna have a little talk. Then Jamie can come back and beat the crap out of Milliardo for letting her in the house."

I turned the dial on the transporter with the powers listed, and fed my self some electricity. 

"What about Duo?" Allie asked. "What if one of Arian's minions is over there?"

"Scott?" I gasped.

"Jeff?" Melissa whispered.

"Meet back at the school in time for 7th period. Rock you're with me." I ordered. People say I'm bossy, yet they follow my orders when I give them. What's that about?

Rock and I transported back to Bayview High. I didn't care about any teachers seeing me. Rock and I ran towards the cafeteria, and burst through the doors. It was loud and busy as usual. I looked around for Scott. He was sitting with Rouge, Kitty, Kurt, and Spyke. 

"What's the matter?" asked Spyke when he saw me.

"Have you talked to any girls that didn't look like they belonged here?" I asked urgently. 

"That snotty girl was back." Rouge said. "we told her to buzz off."

"What'd she say to you?" Rock bit his lower lip.

"She was asking around for you. Wanted to know if we knew anything about you. Like do you have any special abilities." Kitty cast us all a knowing glance.

"Damn." I squeezed my eyes shut tight trying to concentrate. "Why is she doing this."

"Well Kendra she's hated your guts since kinder-garden. That might be a reason. Revenge." Suggested Rock.

"The only reason she ever hated me was because I knew how to read before her." I cried.

"Come on Kendra we should go back." Said Rock. "We'll be late."

"Back where?" Rouge looked at us curiously.

"um, home." Rock supplied. "Come on Kendra."

I walked out of the cafeteria with him glumly. "She's trying to destroy us. The dimensions were supposed to be places for us to relax, and have another life. I didn't want to have to fight a whole war. Especially against Arian. I swear if she destroys these places there will be hell for her."

~

"Mom we're home!" 

Melissaand I came down the stairs. My kids were in the kitchen looking through the fridge. Melissa and I probably looked awful we'd been sitting up stairs on the phone with Jamie and Allie trying to figure out our little predicament.

"Mom you look awful." Said Cally.

"You know what my week has been like." I answered "Cally you're baby sitting to night. I've gotta go home and Magneto's become active again, so your father will be gone."

Cally was eleven. She and Brandon had inherited Scott's eye beam power. Cally's power had become active so she wore red lensed glasses. Brandon who was only eight didn't have active powers. So we could still see his brown eyes.

"I don't need a babysitter." Brandon pouted.

"Fine well the point is you're both staying home alone tonight. I'll try and get of my parents eyes at about eleven. Then I'll be back. I'm going to try to be here more often until we get this whole Arian thing straightened out. I've got to face it. It scares me that she has a transporter, and she'll use it in whatever ways possible."

~

While Melissa and I were at my house talking to Cally and Brandon, Jamie was at her house putting her own plan into action. She was going to get Becca back for what she'd done. In her bed room she opened a chest filled with weapons. She took out a holster and two guns. A gun went on each side of her waist. She also grabbed one of Milliardo's scythes just incase. When she was finished she slid down the banister to the main floor of the mansion. She was dressed in black so she wouldn't be seen. 

"Milliardo I'm leaving!" She yelled. There was no response.

Jamie sighed and pulled out her transporter. She was going back to our hometown, Maplewood. She pressed the dial and was instantly swept away. 

She was set down in the back of the local realtors office. It was a Friday and Jamie knew that Arian and her friends would be in town going to see a movie. But she was only after one person, Becca. While she was behind the office she took out her dial. She looked at the section marked, powers. 

"Some telekinesis I think." She muttered. She turned the switch. Looking around she saw a wooden board. At her command it floated upward.

"Perfect." She grinned, and walked around to the front of the movie theater. She covered two guns with a large dress coat, which she'd conjured up with her imagination. All in all she looked like she was headed off to Temple. She watched the front doors to the theatre carefully. When she finally saw Arian and her friends she came out of the shadows, and went over to the ticket booth. 

The theatre was dark of course, but Jamie knew exactly where Arian and her friends were sitting. That was essential to the plan. The movie was Hannibal, which Jamie thought was quite appropriate. About half way through the movie Jamie got up from her seat. She walked silently down the aisle to where Arian was. Before anyone could react she grabbed Becca's hand and transported away.

The forbidden forest can be quite scary at night. Believe me I know, I've been there (but that's another story). Jamie didn't care. She dragged Becca across the forest floor like a hunter carrying a freshly shot dear. Becca struggled but Jamie used her telekinesis to hold her down. After five minutes Jamie let Becca rest on a tree stump. But it wasn't a peaceful rest. Jamie pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Becca's chest.

"Give it to me now!" she growled.

"Give what?" Becca asked, obviously scared.

"The transporter that's what!" Jamie cocked the gun. "Now give it back."

Becca reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She tossed it to Jamie. Jamie looked at it and saw it was the transporter. She looked at Becca again.

"Where did you get this?"Jamie snarled.

Becca didn't answer. Jamie glared and pulled the trigger on the gun. The bullet lodged its self in Becca's leg.She yelped in pain, but Jamie shook her head.

"You don't want to do that." She warned. "You'll attract the spiders."

With that Jamie disappeared leaving Becca to fend for herself.

~

Jamie arrived at our house clutching the transporter. I was in the living room with Scott trying my best to sort every thing out. When Jamie appeared in our kitchen Scott and I both knew something was wrong. Jamie held out her hand showing us the transporter.

"One of yours?" Scott asked.

"No, it's bootleg. Some one obviously made it for her." I answered.

Jamie tossed it to me. I looked it over trying to figure out its origin. I handed it to Scott who looked it over him self.

"It's missing a lot of things your has." He looked at us. "We can get help you know."

I knew he was talking about his team of X-men.

"Not yet." I said. "I want to find out some more first."

"We've got one down." Said Jamie.

"What do you mean?"" I looked at her curiously.

"I'll tell you later." She sat down. "But we are going to need help. I can feel it."

I stood up shuddering. I was thinking about losing every thing. This life, which I cherished, losing Scott, my kids, every thing.

"Scott." I said nervously. "I'm brining Cally and Brandon to the institute. I don't feel safe having them here right now. And I guess… tell the X-men to be on alert. we might need them."

Jamie and Scott both saw the fear in my eyes. 

"This girl must be pretty bad." He said.

"I don't know what she's going to do." I sighed. "Anything's possible. But she hates us, and I'm guessing she might try to destroy every thing we love."

I walked out of the room, and Jamie followed.

"Now what did you mean?" I asked fiercely. "Did you kill some one?"

"No," Jamie said calmly. "I shot Becca in the leg, and left her in the forest."

"The Forbidden forest!" I cried. 

Jamie nodded her head, and I rubbed my temples. Jamie smiled grimly, and with a flash she left.

~

Things got worse in school. Arian gave us strange looks for a full day. Oh she knew what Jamie had done all right, and was probably already making her move. I had thoughts of skipping school that day, and spending the whole of it with Brandon and Cally. But I decided not to. Instead I stuck close by Allie, and some of my other friends who weren't involved with our fantasy worlds. 

My friend Molly knew something was up from the start. She always knew when something was up with us. The only reason that she didn't know about our worlds was that Justin didn't know her well, and there for hadn't constructed a device for her. But now that we had an extra letting her in was a possibility, and we needed help. I hadn't talked to the others about this idea yet, but I probably would. 

Our group of friends had a table in the very front of the lunch room. We'd staked it out in 6th grade and no one, I mean no one else was allowed to sit on our side of it. That day I actually stayed for lunch. The rest of my friends did to. For awhile we forgot about our situation, we talked about better times. Jamie and I told the rest of them about our old kinder-garden days. But then our tiny bubble of happiness was popped by the schools resident gossip, Evan Jordan. She came sauntering over to our table about half way through the period. And the news she had was not pleasing at all.

"Guess what I heard?" she said excitingly.

We rolled our eyes thinking that it was just random gossip. 

"What?" yawned Melissa.

"I heard a few things." She went on. "One I heard that you." She pointed at me. "Have some sort of weird power, and you Jamie. And I heard that some one hear can travel to other worlds. The person I heard this from said that there're all sorts. I don't believe the last one of course that's stupid. But you two are kinda weird, who knows what kinda stuff you can do." With that she skipped off to spread around her new found rumors.

Jamie glared after her, the table shook a bit.

"Jamie either calm down or take your powers off." Said Rock.

"Arian will now suffer a very painful death." Allie muttered under her breath. "I'm setting Dua on her."

"No you're not." I said under my breath. "We can do this. So what if the school knows. No one in their right mind will believe that we have mutant powers. And if they do they're crazier than we are, and that is not possible as we all know. So let's go have a talk with Arian."

We all rose, the five of us, and walked over to the other side of the lunch room. I could feel the eyes of people on me. Obviously some people were a bit more touched in the head than us; they believed that we had mutant powers. Arian's table only held five people. They looked up when they saw us and smiled evilly. They then scooted over so we could sit down.

"What happened to we keep your secret and you keep ours?" Rock asked.

"What happened was Becca was shot in the leg, and left in a forest in Harry Potter Lala land." She answered coldly. 

"She was in my mansion talking with my husband with out my permission. Notice the my" Jamie said.

Arian shrugged nonchalantly. "Not my problem. She had a job, she stopped in for a visit. Is that so bad?"

"My!" Jamie yelled.

"What are you doing in those worlds anyway." I asked. 

"We have a right to be there too. You do know that those dimensions aren't in your imagination any more. You created them and now they're real. Sure only you can alter them, but we do other things."

"Tell us something we don't know!" I said frustrated. " and no you don't have a right to be there! We created them There're ours. We have our families in them. And knowing you you'll do something to hurt them."

She shrugged again and started to eat a strawberry. "You know this is all your fault." She said. "If you hadn't been playing with these things in the first place then none of this would have happened. You shouldn't play with equipment you know nothing about. It took us forever to figure these things out after we…" she stopped, a hand slipped over her mouth.

"Oh do tell." Said Allie sarcastically. "We are dying to find out."

"You know what I think?" I said suddenly. "I think you broke into Justin's old manor and stole the blue prints for the transporters. How else would you have gotten them?"

"Think what you want." She said in a would-be-pitiful-voice. "You have your own problems to deal with. Like people thinking that you're too freaky for words. Except for maybe the word, mutant."

"You'd have to prove it. And before you could find proof I'd barbecue you. Just a little flame, that's all it takes." I set my hand on fire easily.

"Or maybe a little illusion would help." Said Jamie. She looked at the salt shaker on the table and it lifted into the air.

"More demonstration needed?" Melissa asked sweetly.

Arian glared at us each respectively. "You'd better watch it freaks. Something nasty might come your way. In this world and others. Kendra think about Cally and Brandon. Oh sure they're safe at Xavier's but what about when they go back home. They can't stay there for ever."

My friends and I looked at each other. All thinking the same thing. 'Shows what she knows'

"And Jamie," Arian turned to look at Jamie. "What about your brood, What'll happen to them when daddy dearest isn't around to protect them. Melissa all I have to do is create a Pooh bear world and then go and kill a certain little piglet. Allie, so what if your daughters are murderers? I'll still get to them. Rock, Rock, Rock, nothing for you yet but we'll think of something won't we girls." All of her friends nodded.

"I said stay away from our kids." I said quietly. But I still had an edge in my voice.

"And I said stay away from us. You didn't listen."

"Their kids are not involved in this." Said Rock.

"He's right." I said.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Brother and sister standing up for each other."

I rolled my eyes. "That is so old. Every one knows we are not related. And I wouldn't be talking." I gestured towards her group. "Who knows what's going on in this group. I can just imagine all the practice you get with French kissing."

My friends laughed, and Arian glared. "We'll get you, in fact I already have an idea."

~

I stayed at Xavier's that night. Melissa and Allie stayed with me too. There was a thunder storm and it was quite scary in the corridors of the mansion. Jamie was going to come but she decided to stay at home and beat the shit out of Milliardo for letting Becca into the house. 

I had my own room at Xavier's seeing as I was there so often. Allie and Melissa were bunking on the floor in sleeping bags. I was awake long after they fell asleep. I was sitting at my desk watching the lightning flash out side. Sometimes I would go check on Cally and Brandon in the next room, but mostly I just sat staring out the window. The extra transporter sat on my desk. It had been taken apart and put back together many times by me, trying to figure out who or what had made it, and why it was missing so many components.Allie and Melissa had tried to help me but they just ended up making me more angry and stressed than I already was.Yet I still found nothing. I just assumed that Arian had stolen the blue prints from Justin and then some how made the device her self. 

"It's no use." I sighed as I lit a fire in the fireplace. 

The fire blazed, and I looked for insight. 

Nothing. 

~

Stressed as I was the next day I skipped school. Yeah that's right I skipped school. The rest of our gang stayed with me as I moped around the mansion, Bayview High, and Bayview the town. I went to the school for lunch, but other than that we just sorta wandered around. 

We only spotted Arian once. She was coming out of Principal Darkholme's office. We thought nothing of it. We hoped maybe she'd gotten into trouble. She saw us too, and gave us that evil smile of hers. Then she walked into a class room, and didn't come back out.

"She's in a class." Jamie said, horrified. "This had better not mean she's taken up permanent residence."

"I feel contaminated already." Rock laughed. "Come on Jamie let's go to your house."

"Milliardo's not in a great mood from what happened last night." She explained calmly. "I'm thinking that maybe the sledge hammer was a bit much."

"Sledge hammer?" Allie backed away nervously. "Let's just go to my house."

"Cool." Melissa agreed.

"See you there." Said Allie.

We couldn't stay at Allie's manor for very long. Milliardo and Duo were talking and Milliardo had told Duo what had happened. Needless to say Duo wasn't very happy with Jamie. And Milliardo was just pissed. We had to leave before Jamie was hit with a pistol.

~

We late found out that Arian had taken up residence in Bayview. She had an apartment in the main square, over looking the mall. One of her other friends was living in the same complex too.

"Why the hell is she interested in X-men?" Jamie raved. "Shouldn't she be in some sort of 'My Little Pony World'?"

"One would think." I said. 

We sat on benches in the park in the real world. 

"What ever happened to Becca?" Melissa asked.

"As far as I know she's still wandering around in the forbidden forest." Jamie said.

I looked at my watch. It was five ' clock. I had to get home by six and since I was planning to walk I had to leave then. I said good-bye to my friends and left. My house about a mile away, walking home meant going up Parker Ave. This meant gong past Arian's house. 

Her house was a middle sized house, in a middle sized neighbor hood. No one would guess that behind that nicely carved door, there lied a sinister fiend. I looked at the house. All lights were off. No one home, not even their maid. If you know me by now, then you know exactly what I did next. 

Making sure no one was watching I went around into their backyard. The back door was locked, but I melted the locks on the door and it opened. When I got in the house I went straight to the stairs. I assumed her room was on the second floor. The stairs in the house needed some fixing; they squeaked as I walked up them and didn't feel very sturdy. When I got to the second floor landing a turned right. There were four doors. The first door was a linen closet. The second that I pried open was a bathroom. The next was the jackpot. It was Arian's, and it was incredibly pink. Every thing, the bedspread, the lamp shade, the rug, the walls, even almost every stuffed animal. I ignored the gag reflex I was having and walked over to her (pink) desk. I looked through the papers on her desk. Most were homework papers, but some of them were marked Bayview High. Those I stuffed into my pocket, not bothering to read them right then. Next came the drawers. I pulled the top one open. There were some pencils and pens, nothing interesting to me. The next one down was filled with old year books, and photos. Some I scooped up for black-mail. There was only one more drawer. I pulled it open hoping for something useful. This one was just filled with old papers. I leafed through some of them. Honor awards, field day awards, etc. I was about to give up when something caught my eye. The name Justin Nicholson popped out at me. I grabbed the paper, and pulled it out. It was Justin's hand writing. I could tell because I could barely read it. 

1.Powers (Jamie and Kendra only)

2.security

3.Real

4.Shock protector

5.Five of them

6.Patten

7.Secret

I looked this paper over quite a few times before putting it carefully in my pocket with the other papers.

~

"Now that's just wrong!" Melissa cried. "You don't break into a dead persons (Justin's) house."

We all nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you snuck into her house!" Exclaimed Allie. "And with out us!"

"More than one person might have been more than a bit suspicious. And knowing you guys, you would've trashed the place."

"Bring on the silly string!" Jamie laughed. 

"Point proven." Rock said.

~

Grounded.

I was grounded. We all were. We'd spent too much time away from school. Our teachers had called our parents, and then our parents had called each other and done that parent thing that they do, They'd decided that we were all grounded. And on top of that, for skipping classes we were all on academic probation. In simpler words, a teacher had to follow us every where (they just couldn't come into class since they had classes of their own) to make sure we didn't try to leave school like that crazy kid John did once (but that's another story. And it's true too!). This meant that we spent no more lunch times in the cafeteria of Bayview, or in one of our manors. No more sneaking of into the basement to transport. And it sucked like hell. This meant we could only spend about an hour a day with our families. 

Luckily we had a flexible teacher following us; Miss. McGlotten. She was the only teacher who didn't accompany people on probation to the bathroom. This gave us a chance to talk, and sometimes-even transport for five-minute intervals. But what really sucked was that she had to sit at our lunch table. Now we usually don't mind saying hello to teachers, but having them sit with us was another thing. Our other friends who sat with us (Molly, Kathleen, and Tatiana) didn't understand why we were on probation and we weren't saying anything. We couldn't talk about jack with anyone around, so lunch was no fun.

~

Probation ended two weeks later. I was happy and carefree about it. I was back to my old self. I even started taking pictures for the yearbook committee. I bought my zoom lenses to school the first morning we were off probation and Melissa and I went over to the boy's football game in the field by the duck pond. I sat up in a tree while Melissa spotted me, making sure I didn't fall. The funny thing was the boys didn't notice me. Of course they never did. They were to absorbed in their game. I snapped some pretty good shots. It was great that I had my zoom lenses because I could catch the dirtiest tackles and the best touchdowns. I also caught something else… Melissa pointed it out first. 

"Kendra," she said. "Look over there, by the bathrooms."

I turned my camera towards the porta-potties. Arian and her friends were there. Arian was carrying some thing out of one of the stalls. I focused in. They were papers, a whole stack of them. The top one was the most important though.

"What is it?" Melissa asked from bellow.

I started to climb higher to get a better view.

"She's got some papers!" I yelled down.

Some of the boys from the game looked at me, but then turned back to the football. I sat on the highest branch possible and zoomed in on Arian again. This time I could see clearly what she was holding. 

"Blue prints!" I yelled triumphantly. "She's got those damned blue prints."

"So she's making them?" Melissa asked keenly.

"I d'know." I snapped pictures of the blue prints. "We'll have to… aw shit!"

"What!" Called Melissa.

"Two things! One this branch is cracking, two, two people just stepped out from behind the bushes over where Arian is. She's talking to them." 

CRACK! 

The branch snapped and I fell. Before I hit the ground I grabbed a lower branch and swung around. I really had the boy's attention now.

"Are you ok?" Yelled one of them.

I waved sheepishly while pulling myself back up onto the branch. Melissa was no help. She was on the ground laughing.

"Shut up!" I told her through gritted teeth.

I ignored the boys and turned back to Arian. She hadn't noticed all the commotion. I looked closely at the people she was with. I recognized them. One was Principal Darkholme, and the other was Duke Durmail.

~

Jamie heard the branch crack, and thought that some one had been hurt. She grabbed Molly's hand and ran across the parking lot (almost being hit by a bus). She got there while I was pulling myself back onto the tree.

"What happened?" Jamie asked one of the football boys.

"She was sitting on a thin limb and she fell, because it cracked." They said.

"Is she ok?" asked Molly nervously, her dreads shaking in the breeze.

"Physically yeah, but her ego must be squashed."

Jamie rolled her eyes and looked up at me in the tree.

"What're you doing?" she called.

"You wouldn't believe it!" I yelled. "I found the perfect evidence."

"What?" Molly was very confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jamie ignored Molly and scrambled up into the tree with me. 

"Melissa what's going on?" Molly growled.

"Nothing." Said Melissa.

Jamie swung her self up onto my branch and sat down next to me.

"What's going on?" she hissed.

I handed her my camera. "Look at the porta-potties over there."

She aimed it over towards the toilets and zoomed in. 

"Hey that's Arian!" she said. "Why's Principal Darkholme with her. How'd she manage to travel here?"

"No, no, no, Jamie look at who's with her Darkholme and Arian." I said.

"Some of Arian's friends?" She guessed.

"Look at the old man!" I said exasperated. 

She turned the camera a little and looked.

"Old, man." she muttered, then… "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Jamie! It's only Duke Durmail." 

"Only, Duke Durmail!" Jamie yelled. She started bouncing on the tree limb. "He's my grandfather, and a total bastard."

"Then he and Arian go perfect together." I looked at Jamie. "And stop bouncing on the tree!"

It was to late the branch cracked, there was nothing to hold onto, and Jamie and I fell ten feet to the ground. We hit with a thump. 

"Ow!" yelped Jamie.

"I told you to stop bouncing!" I said through gritted teeth. "My camera had better not be broken!"

Molly and Melissa came running over, along with a whole crowd of boys.

"What happened this time?" asked Melissa.

"Jamie." I said.

"You actually fell out of the tree?" asked a kid named Troy.

"Yes we fell out of the tree. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Jamie sarcastically.

"Aw damn!" I muttered looking over at the bathrooms. "Look who's coming."

Jamie rolled over on the ground. Arian was walking around the edge of the duck pond to come see what all the commotion was about. Jamie looked at me and grinned.

The duck pond was a large circular pond. Geese, ducks, frogs, and an occasional newt made their homes in this pond (fish didn't like it because it was too dirty. It was also a great place to go if you were doing a study on slime molds). The pond was dirty because of all the goose droppings, and so forth. The popular thing to say about this pond was that if you ever fell in you'd need rabies shots right away. Only the bravest people would ever skate on it in the winter for fear that it would crack and they'd go splash, right into the poop. So anyway as I was saying, Jamie rolled over and looked at me. She grinned and waved her hand. Arian fell right into the pond.

"Ew!" yelled a girl.

"Oh god, yuck!" said someone.

Meanwhile, Arian was thrashing in the water, swimming towards the side.

"Shouldn't we help her?" asked someone.

No one answered. Instead we all just watched Arian swim towards the edge. When she'd pulled her self up she stormed off, shooting Jamie and I two death stares. 

~

(A/n- so what 'd ya think? Are my friends and I crazy enough for you? Oh and just so you know the two bad guys from our world (Arian and Becca) are based on real people, but I changed their names so I wouldn't be sued. I think that this is going to be my next big project. There will be more Harry Potter and more Animorphs involved in it later. Right now I've must focus on Gundam Wing and X-men. Also the girl Molly, her name on fan-fiction is Mini_Merc. She writes filks and they're really good. I'M POSTING the very last part of Sirius Blacks Daughter now to. So please read that. Now for my disclaimer, Ahem, Harry Potter first… The forbidden forest, and Diagon ally belongs to J.K. Rowling. X-men… Scott (aka-Cyclops), Kitty (aka- Shadowcat), Rouge, Xavier, the institute, Spyke, Bayview High, and Principal Darkholme (is that her name? I keep forgetting!), all belong to the wonderful people at Marvel comics, the people who make X-men: Evolution, and the wonderful Stan Lee (thank the lord he was born). Gundam Wing… Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena Peacecraft, Duke Durmail, and Duo Maxwell all belong to the people that make Gundam Wing. Animorphs… the Animorphs, and the yeerks belong to Scholastic, and K.A Applegate. Pooh Bear… Piglet belongs to A.A Mline.

Now I have to do the part of the disclaimer that has to do with my friends. Ahem first Jamie… all of her kids belong to her, and she also claims that Milliardo belongs to her, but since I don't want to be sued he belongs to the people that make Gundam Wing, her mansion. Allie… Her kids belong to her, that is it, oh yeah her house too. Melissa… Her house. Molly… nothing yet, we shall see. Rock… he wishes that Rouge did belong to him, the only thing that really belongs to him is his apartment in Diagon Ally. Justin… those blue prints, and my friendship (in real life he is alive, don't worry!). Me… Cally, Brandon, my house, my insanity, my camera, and this story so don't steal it! 

There my disclaimer is done! I hope you review so that I can put the next part up soon!)

We've all had the experience when we see something that makes us decide that we need to go to the eye doctor. I hate having that happen, especially in troubled times like my friends and I were having. It's like you look, rub your eyes then you look again and it's still there, and then you're pissed, pissed because what ever it is isn't supposed to be there. It all started one afternoon…

Quatre Winner: Gundam Pilot. Yeah, we all know him. All of us get along pretty well with him, or we did, until he decided to go and do something totally radical without telling us. He didn't even tell Duo! It was one afternoon during lunch. Instead of going to Bayview we went over to Allie's house for lunch. Duo ate with us, because for some reason he was home. He said he was expecting Quatre to come over to discuss something. We were trying (trying because it is very hard to eat with Dua at the table blabbering about some new missal launcher Milliardo had bought her for her birthday) to eat lunch when the doorbell rang. Duo excused himself to answer it.

"And it's got a 1000 yd range!" Dua waved her spoon excitedly. Jamie was hit with split pea soup.

"Shut up already!" Said Jamie. "You're gonna scare Quatre!"

"Did you tell me to shut up?" Dua asked menacingly. She reached into her right trench coat pocket.

"I swear…" Jamie stood up, making fists.

"Why don't you both shut up and sit down." Allie said. "Dua what have I told you about guns at the table?"

Dua rolled her eyes and pushed away from the table. She left muttering things under her breath. The rest of us sat waiting for Duo to come back with Quatre. After twenty minutes he hadn't returned, but we heard voices coming from Duo's study.

"You got what!" we heard. It sounded like Duo.

"Let's go in for a closer look." Said Rock. 

We did just that. We left the kitchen and walked down the long hall towards the study. The door was wide open. Duo was standing behind his desk shaking his head. Quatre was sitting in a chair with a girl. Damn, those dreads looked really familiar. 

"Ah Allie," Duo looked up at us. "Quatre got married, with out telling anyone."

We were all standing in front of the door now looking in.

"Who's the lucky bride?" I asked.

Quatre turned smiling. "Molly. Molly McNulty Winner."

Molly turned around, and Jamie promptly fainted.

~

"Jamie!" I stuck the wand back in the smelling salt bottle and tried again. "Jamie!"

"Jamie!" Allie tried pinching her.

Jamie sort of shuddered on the study floor. She was awake just not telling us

"Let me try." Said Rock boldly. "Jamie Peacecraft if you don't wake up I'm gonna have sex with you against your will."

"I'm up! I'm up!" she shot off of the carpet and away from Rock. "Stay away from me you deranged person!"

"Rock was that really necessary?" Allie asked.

"No, but it worked." Then he turned to Molly who was standing with Quatre. "How did you get here? You should be at school or something. Not here!"

"You think you're the only one with a transporter?" she asked.

"No," said Melissa sternly. "Trust us on that one."

"I just got married to Quatre." She stated the obvious.

"How'd you get a transporter?" I asked. "Tell me Arian didn't give it to you."

"Well actually that day when you and Jamie fell out of the tree I knew something was up with you guys and Arian. I did some investigating I stole this from that secret operation she's got going in the toilets."

"How'd you know what it was?" Rock looked at her curiously. 

"It doesn't take a genius." Molly shrugged. "Arian marks hers so nicely."

She pulled it out of her pocket and showed us the clear white lettered labels on the dial.

"All I did was live out my dream." She closed the subject. "But what I want to know is why didn't you trust us, you know, Tatiana, Kathleen and I."

"We have our reasons with Tatiana." Allie made a certain deep growling sound in her throat.

"And with you guys." Said Jamie. "Well for one we didn't have any other transporters. Justin only left us these.

Molly looked at us all deciding whether we were telling the truth. she finally decided we were.

"Well now that I'm in on this I want to know everything! I want to know all the worlds you go to, I want to see all of your families, and most of all I want to know what's up with you and Arian."

"Reasonable demands." Jamie smiled. "We accept."

~

It was a good feeling to have someone else that we could trust. Molly was very pleased with the whole thing and soon got over the slight madness for us not telling her sooner. Now we just had Kathleen and Tatiana to deal with. I for one, was all for steeling the blue prints back from Arian and making a transporter for Kathleen and leaving Tatiana out of it totally (as you can see we weren't on the very best terms). Jamie and Allie were with me in this decision but Melissa and Molly were still BF's with Tatiana, and Rock didn't care one way or another, so we had a split decision.

"She lies all the time!" Allie protested.

"We've all lied once in our lives!" Said Melissa reasonably.

"It's not that I don't like her, it's just we are not on the best terms right now."

"You two are still mad at each other about Maxine." Said Molly.

"Don't go there!" I growled. "Besides she knows that's her fault. Maxine hated her!"

"What happened to don't go there?" asked Melissa. "Why can't we let her into the group?"

"Well for one I'm not a millionaire and I don't have enough money for parts to two of the damn things, and two, why do we have to let her in?"

"Because she's our friend!" yelled Molly.

"Speak for yourself." Said Jamie.

"If you don't wanna let Tatiana in why should we let Kathleen in?"

"Because unlike Tatiana, Kathleen is nice!" I said angrily.

"Yeah!" said Jamie. "Trust us on that one, we've known her since kinder-garden."

Melissa sighed and rolled her eyes. "If money's a problem go to the radio shack in another dimension where you are a millionaire."

"Ok, listen the bottom line is I'm not making a transporter for her. I'm making one, and only one. That one is for any person other than Tatiana, preferably Kathleen. I refuse to provide technology to anyone whose lips touched Orren Salzman's!" I said through gritted teeth.

"You're being a bitch, you know that?" Melissa said disgustedly.

"Takes one to know one." Answered Allie.

"Ugh!" Molly got up. "I'm leaving!"

"And I'm going with you!" Melissa followed Molly away from our lunch table.

"Good riddance!" Jamie yelled at their backs.

I sighed heavily and put my head down in my arms. "I'm going to eat by the pond, up in a tree."

I grabbed my lunch and stormed out of the cafeteria ignoring the teachers staring eyes (technically you were only supposed to eat lunch inside the cafeteria).I pushed open the front doors of the school and went out side. There was a cold blast of air and I hurried over threw the teachers parking lot over to the pond. When I reached the pond I found the tallest oak tree I could climb, and made my way up to the highest sturdiest branch. I pulled my sandwich out and took a bite. I noticed that three teachers were coming out of the school, probably to look for me. I looked over by the tennis courts and spotted a garbage can. Quickly I set it on fire.

"That should keep them busy for awhile." I watched the teachers run around like chickens who just had their heads cut off. (Never bother me while I'm eating).

I continued eating my sandwich in peace.

~

"You two young ladies, my office **now.**"

Jamie and I turned around. The halls of Bayview had been empty, but now Principal Darkholme stood behind us.

"Yes Ma'm." Jamie and I said promptly. We could have said yes Mystique, but that would probably be more trouble than it was worth. Darkholme led us down the hall and into her office. There was nothing unusual about it, but when she offered us seats I was very nervous about sitting on them.

"You two," her lips were pursed. "Do you attend this school?"

"Yes Ma'm." Jamie lied. 

"Names?" she asked, pulling out a laptop. " you two only seem to be here during lunch. I'd like to check your status." She smiled an evil smile.

Jamie and I looked at each other desperately.

"Kendra Summers." I said shakily. 

"Related to Scott?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sister." I chewed my lip.

"Aren't you a bit, oh I don't know… dark?"

"I surf a lot. You know Hawaii, the Bahamas, Australia. A girl can really get a tan."

She entered my name into her computer. "You seem not to be registered."

"Um… can you do it now?" I asked lamely. 

She started at me, making me shiver in my seat. Then she moved onto Jamie. "Name?"

"Jamie, uh, Jamie Xavier." She stammered.

I gave her a hard kick under the chair.

"Where do you live?" she asked us both.

"Xavier's mansion." Jamie got in that mess, so I figured I'd just help it along.

"I take then that you have no parents?"

"Right." I said hastily.

"I'll need a letter from your guardian, then you can be enrolled." She gave us a look. "But until then I want you two both off the grounds."

"Then you stay off our grounds." I muttered. Jamie punched me in the arm.

"What did you say?" Darkholme asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"I'll have you know that in this school I have no tolerance for rude students. You may leave now. And remember off the grounds until I have a note from your guardians."

~

Back home every one sarcastically applauded Jamie and I for getting kicked out of Bayview. We pointed out that we weren't technically kicked out, we were just banned until we got notes from our parents or guardians. 

"Same thing." Said Allie.

"And if you're enrolled you'll be expected to be at that school, every single day." Molly pointed out.

"And, Jamie," said Melissa. "You said that your last name is Xavier. Remind me again how you got into level four."

"Shut up." Jamie growled.

~

The next day a bit of information came our way about a certain Tatiana. It came from a definitely unusual source. One that at first we were inclined not to trust. We'd sort of dropped the topic of letting anyone else into the group but it was still fresh in all of our minds. The news came to Allie and I in Language Arts class. Allie and I sit next to each other. Then on the other side of the table sits a girl name Alicia. She's the quiet sort. But when she does talk she usually has something important to say.

"I've got news." She whispered, leaning closer to Allie and I.

"What kind?" Allie asked. "Is it some sort of rumor?"

"No," she looked around, very spy-like. "Listen I've heard things about a certain Tatiana Krmpotic, weird things, bad things."

"Like what?" I was now intrigued.

"You know about all that Harry Potter stuff right?" she asked. "Well I've heard that she's related to the head-honcho bad guy. Voldemord, or Voldymort. What ever his name is. I've heard she's got relations. Also hanging with a certain person. What's her name, Erin, Aaron, oh wait, yeah Arian."

"How would you know all this?" I narrowed my eyes.

Alicia dug inside her jeans pocket, and pulled out a wallet like thing.

"CIA. Heaven division." She whispered back. "As your guardian angel it's my job to know."

"Excuse me?!" I practically yelled.

"See me after school." Said the teacher.

"You heard me, guardian angel. I died in 1914, on the Titanic." she continued. "Your group is my first assignment."

Allie and looked at each other, exchanging looks.

"You're telling us you're dead?" Allie asked.

"yup." Said Alicia. "Died in 3rd class. I'm originally from Ireland."

"Right." I said slowly in my, talking-to-a-mental-patient-voice.

"Just trust me." Alicia tried to assure us. "I've gotta go now. Your friend Jamie is having a crises."

Alicia (if that was her real name!) calmly walked up to the teachers desk and asked for permission to go to the bathroom, then left. Allie and I were still in shock.

~

Now a bit more about Jamie's crises. Jamie had Ms. Schneider while we were slaving away in L.A. But the thing was. Ms. Schneider was talking a leave of absence to go on a sabbatical to Australia. The class would now have a long term substitute in place of her. 

When their substitute walked through the door Jamie started having fake seizures. Then when the student teacher came in she went into heart attacks. The teacher was none other than Principal Darkholme, and the student teacher was a certain DorothyCatalonia. A few people that watched X-Men: Evolution gasped; Jamie pretended to throw up. A few people that watched Gundam wing and saw the new student teacher's long eye brows murmured; Jamie on the other hand tried to choke her self. 

"Are you all right?" a girl name Kristin poked Jamie in the back.

Jamie just went into convulsions as an answer.

Alicia sat invisible in the back of the class watching this, deciding whether or not to intervene. She decided not to and returned to our class room.

~

"Are you sure it was Dorothy?" asked Allie.

"I could see those eyebrows from a mile away." Jamie said Haughtily.

"True that." I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

Soon the discussion turned to other things, like Arian, and whether to believe Alicia. I personally, didn't think that she was dead. But hey with all I've seen anything could happen. The others agreed with me. But now we were on edge about Tatiana, because of what she'd said.

I wasn't particularly hungry this lunch period, because we were eating early. It was all the 8th graders fault, because they were taking the GEPA's. So instead of eating a lot I stood on the snack bar line for Jamie and Molly (who are two very lazy people) and bout them slushies and pretzels. Then Jamie and I heated up Molly's pretzel (Jamie levitated it and I held the fire under it).Near the end of the period a teacher stood up to make an announcement.

"This is an announcement for Mr. Jackson/Ms. Larson's enrichment class. You will meet in room 234 today. Mr. Jackson will be away in N. Carolina for a track meet for two weeks. You will now have a new substitute. Mr. Durmail."

Now unfortunately Jamie happened to have Mr. Jackson for enrichment. We all looked at Jamie to see her reaction. Her eyes were rolling up, and she was shaking like she was having a stroke. And if she hit her head on the table one more time part of it would break off.

"You know," suggested Melissa. "Francisco has that collection of swords. It might be quicker that way."

"Or you could skip." I said. "I'm sure Milliardo would be happy to see you."

"Maybe you could go get your kids from Relena and spend some time with them." Said Rock.

Jamie started to apply a choke hold to the water fountain.

~

MilliardoWF: He's awful!

Cajun_chick411: We've gotta do something!

MilliardoWF: They're obviously working with Arian. First Darkholm and Dorothy, now Duke Durmail. What's next? Visser One, Voldemort, Treize, Une, Magneto? This has to be stopped!

Cajun_chick411: I wonder… if Arian can bring then here then we should be able to bring our husbands here too. That might help.

MilliardoWF: we can attack Arian's house with Gundams! Cool!

Cajun_chick411: What ever Jamie. I think that might be a little noticeable.

MilliardoWF: On to other things.

Cajun_chick411: Fine.

MilliardoWF: so did you get a note from your parent or guardian yet?

Cajun_chick411: Yeah, from Xavier. He said you did too.

MilliardoWF: Yup. 

Cajun_chick411: So how do you think we can kick all these people out of our world?

MilliardoWF: Don't look at me. I'm drawing a blank. I say we gather all the Gundam pilots. You know, Milliardo, Wufie, Duo, Quatre. We can kick some ass.

Cajun_chick411: How do you know that they would come? They might just think that you were crazy.

MilliardoWF: Milliardo would make them listen. 

Cajun_chick411: I think we need to have the fight in the other worlds. Not here.

MilliardoWF: already planning for a fight eh?

Cajun_chick411: well if I'm right, all the major scale bad guys of all our worlds are involved in this, so of course there's going to be a huge fight. It will be a day that goes down in history. I mean really; since Darkholme involved then so is Magneto probably. There are two. Then we have Durmail, Dorothy, probably Noin, Une, Quince, General Tuberov, and Treize. That's nine in total. Add in Voldemort who'll probably get involved with his death eaters and then the whole yeerk force you've got a bit over two thousand.

MilliardoWF: You think too much Kendra.

Cajun_chick411: I'll take that as a complement.

MilliardoWF: I have a really weird question Kendra. What the hell does Cajun_chick411 mean?

Cajun_chick411: I thought we were talking about Arian *laughs*. Anyway I used to have a crush on Gambit and since he's Cajun I decided to be Cajun_chick411. What's the WF in your name stands for?

MilliardoWF: White Fang.

Cajun_chick411: oh. We'll I've gotta go. Dinner. See you in school tomorrow.

MilliardoWF: Bye. 

~

Jamie, Allie, and I looked very out of place. We were walking down the streets of Maplewood with a man. He had white hair, and looked to be in his twenties. He also had no expression on his face. No prize for guessing who it was. Jamie had insisted on bringing Milliardo into our world. All of us had said no, but she'd done it behind our backs. There was also now a Gundam, and a mobile suit in my garage. Jamie had insisted on bring those too. Every chance I had I was purposely stepping on Jamie's feet. Milliardo had two guns in a holster, and those guns were very visible. Not good for my reputation in Maplewood. See I can't do anything in Maplewood center that would get me into trouble. Why you ask; because every one knows my mom and dad, and they'd report me as quickly as a bee would go to honey. Hanging out with guys that hold guns, would be in my parents section of getting in trouble.

Milliardo was supposed to be helping us with our little problem with Arian. But all he did was suggest they we nuke the world and go live in outer space. Needless to say, I had a bit of a problem with that plan. Then he said that we should use his Gundam and eliminate Arian. I objected to this one too.

We were going into the computer café to discuss things. I also needed the caffeine in my system. 

"What if we trap her in another dimension?" I asked finished my third frappichino.

"Knowing her she'd get out." Jamie said. "And you should stop with the coffee. Your leg is jiggling. "

I walked up to the counter and bought another frappichino. "I think we should do some spying."

"On who?" asked Allie.

"Arian and Tatiana." I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Some one pump Orren for info, and we'll figure out Arian."

"What's Orren got to do with this?" Allie looked confused.

"Tatiana and Orren used to date!" exclaimed Jamie knowingly. "Duh!"

~

It was beyond me how Darkholme managed to teach at our school, and be the principal at Bayview at the same time. All I know is that when Jamie and I went to deliver our permission slips the next day she was there, in her office. She took both of our slips and enter our names into the computer.

"I'll expect to see you in each class." She said sternly. "I'll be watching."

I left the office with a chill going down my spine.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I guess we go to classes." Jamie said. "We've got the same schedule, so let's go."

"What about SOMS?" 

Jamie shrugged. "We'll see. But for now, lets just go, before Darkholme finds us."

For the next two hours Jamie and I spent our time struggling with high-school material. But it was better than, being, say… killed by Darkholme if she decided that we were too troublesome.

At lunch Melissa, Allie and Molly joined us. We filled them in on what was happening. Jamie and I had each been assigned at least 10 lbs. Worth of homework. And Jamie had to read a very interesting book for her language arts class.

"What're you reading?" Molly asked Jamie.

"Hannibal." Jamie showed us the book.

"Who's assigning that?" asked Scott.

"Mr. Forester."

"Is it good?" I asked grinning.

"It's awesome!" Jamie exclaimed. "There's this one guy who's missing a nose, and only has one eye, because Hannibal tried to eat him. And at the beginning he made this one guy eat his own tongue!"

"We're eating!" Kitty pushed her plate away.

"I want to meet this guy." Jamie turned the book over and looked at the picture of Hannibal on the front.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's change the subject."

"I've got dirt on Tatiana from Orren." Said Allie.

"What'd it cost you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Five bucks." Allie shrugged nonchalantly. "But he says that she used to be away a lot. That's one reason they broke up."

"Get anything on Arian?' Jamie leaned forward. 

"Nada." Allie answered. "What about you Jamie?"

We all turned to look at Jamie. She wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" Spyke shook his head. "No wait let me guess. She went to meet Dr. Lector."

Allie, Molly and I all started banging our heads on the table.

~

That night I got a message from Jamie.

**Dinner, My house, 7:30. Be there or be square.**

I got to her house at 7:00. Melissa was there and so was Molly. Jamie and Melissa were fighting. I really didn't feel like getting involved so I sat down on the couch, and played with Ferio a little bit. I looked up when I heard Melissa say "Fine I'm leaving".

"What was that all about?" I asked when I heard the door bang.

"A bunch of shit. She still wants Tatiana in, and I still say no."

I lifted Ferio off of my lap and stood up. "Oh well." I shrugged, not really caring. "So will Milliardo be joining us tonight?"

"Yep, he's coming home. I also have another guest coming." 

"Cool. Is there anything I can do?"

"No the maids are handling everything." She said.

"Who's your other guest?" asked Molly, a bit suspiciously.

"Let's just say you might want to keep your fingers away from his mouth." Jamie grinned happily. 

"I am never letting my kids come over here again!" I said. "I can not believe you invited Hannibal Lector over for dinner!"

"He's a nice man when he's not eating your liver." Jamie appealed. "He promised to eat no body parts."

"How'd he get here into this world?"

"I bought him here earlier. He's staying with Relena"

Molly was about to respond as the doorbell rang. 

"That must be him" said Jamie cheerfully, and she went to get the door.

"She's bonkers!" whisper Molly.

"Girl, you got that right." I muttered back.

Jamie came back into the room, with her guest, Dr. Hannibal (the cannibal) Lector. It was true that if you saw im on the streets you wouldn't think that he spent his life eating people. And looking at him now it didn't seem like he ate people. But I'd seen both Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal, and I'd read Hannibal so seeing Dr. Lector in person made me incredibly nervous.

"Dr. Lector, this is Kendra Summers, and Molly Winner." I noticed she was careful not to use our real world names.

"Nice to meet you." Molly managed to squeak out.

"How do you do?" I mumbled.

Hannibal just looked at us and smiled. His smile sent chills up and down my spine.

"I think we can eat now." Jamie walked over to the stairs, and yelled for her kids. There were loud stampings on the floor above us, and then on the stairs. 14 kids came running down and into the dinning room. Jamie led us into the other room, and we took our usual places around the table. Milliardo sat at the head looking as important as he could. The maid came and served us the main course. It was string beans with some sort of meat. It was pretty good.

"What kind of meat is this?" Molly asked.

"Lamb I think." Said Jamie. "Milliardo, do you know?"

Milliardo said nothing, so I figured he didn't know. But the corners of his mouth were tucked into an evil sort of grin.

"Clarissa?" Jamie called for the maid.

"Yes Miss." The maid came and stood me Jamie's side.

"What kind of meat is this?" 

"Lamb Miss. Would you like something else?"

"No that's ok." Jamie waved the maid on her way.

Suddenly I bit down on something hard. I almost broke a tooth. I thought it was a bone but when I took it out I discovered a heart shaped locket.

"What is that?" asked Molly, she looked at the locket in astonishment.

"Isn't that Melissa's locket?" Jamie asked slowly.

Meanwhile Milliardo and Hannibal were eating quite contently. Eagle (one of Jamie's kids) pulled something out of his mouth too. It was a pair of earrings.

"And those are Tatiana's earrings." Molly pushed her plate away from her.

"Jamie." I said sweetly. "Can I see you for a minute. In the hall."

I pushed back in my chair and stalked towards the hall. Jamie came closely after.

"What is that stuff?" I glared at her.

"I don't know but I do have a hypothesis." Jamie looked very pitiful at the moment. "I think we may have been eating Melissa and Tatiana."

"I think I'm going to hurl!" I screamed. "Why'd you bring that insane murderer here anyway!"

Jamie evaded the question by saying, "Well I think Milliardo may have been in on it too. He had that little evil smirk on his face the whole time."

"I swear if you had anything to do with this…" I growled. 

"Nothing! I swear on my grandmother's grave. I had nothing to do with this!"

"What are we going to tell their parents?" I said through gritted teeth.

Jamie shrugged.

"Milliardo Peacecraft!" I yelled. "Get your elfish ass out here right now!"

"Elf?" Jamie asked.

I glared at her and she shut up. Milliardo appeared a few moments later.

"What." He said.

"You are so stupid." I said. "You killed two people and sat out there with Hannibal Lector and ate them. And I bet you cooked them too."

"I only killed Tatiana. Dr. Lector killed Melissa because he said that she had more meat. And Dr. Lector did all the cooking."

Jamie walked up to him and slapped him. "Idiot!" she barked.

"I thought you had problems with Tatiana, and I heard you and Melissa fighting earlier."

"That was my business. I could have solved it by my self!" she yelled.

Milliardo shrugged and started to walk back into the dinning room.

"Bastard!" Jamie and I both yelled at the same time.

Then we went back into the dinning room, where Molly still wasn't eating.

"Kids dump your plates." Jamie announced. "This meat is tainted."

"But mommy I already finished!" Called out Ferio.

That was the last straw for me. I did a Technicolor yawn all over Jamie's Persian carpet.

Jamie was already turning on Hannibal. "Get out, leave! You promised not to eat anyone. Get out now! If you wanted to eat someone so much you should've eaten Relena and done the whole world a favor."

~

Tatiana and Melissa were reported as 'Missing Persons'. Their parents didn't know what had happened to them, and we found it best not to tell them. We did tell Rock though. At first when we told him he held a straight face. Then he started laughing.

"Rock it's not funny." Said Jamie exasperated. "We might of not liked Tatiana that much but it's still not nice. And remember Melissa was our friend!"

"It's not that!" Rock's cheekbones were moving up and down on his face. "It's just they were killed by Hannibal Lector. That's what's funny! Imagine they were killed by Hannibal Lector."

Now he was rolling around in the grass. Jamie, Molly, Allie and I rolled out eyes and walked away.

"Boys are so weird aren't they." Said someone behind us.

"Hello Arian." We all turned around and saw the bitch.

"So you're down one member." She gave us fake pity. "So sad."

"Oh go fuck yourself." Sighed Molly.

"You are so immature." Said Arian. "Anyway I came over just to say, you shouldn't mess with people you know nothing about."

"I learned my lesson." Said Jamie. "I don't need you to teach it to me."

Arian smiled. "Fine. Oh well see you at Hogwarts later I suppose. There's a foursome I'd like to kill off, or they might get in my way. I only told you, because I feel like a challenge. Try and stop me."

"What foursome?" Molly narrowed her eyes. Molly and I are the biggest Harry Potter fans in our group. We were about to get very mad.

"Actually it's a foursome and a threesome."

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron…" Molly started.

"Sirius, Remus, James." I finished.

"Bravo. Very good, very good." Arian gave us a fake clap. "They won't around after Saturday."

"Wanna bet?" asked Molly in a threatening tone.

"Whatever." Arian started to walk away. "Toodles."

~

Molly made up her mind in Art class that she was gong to save both the past and present of Harry Potter. And she was going to make Rock go with her.

~

Jamie claimed that she'd learned her lesson when dealing with human eating humans. We trusted her on this one, because she usually had good judgment (usually!). She finished Hannibal within five days of receiving it. Intrigued as she was, she went out and brought the first one in the series "The Scarlet dragon". She started reading it right away. She was now even more interested in the man named Hannibal Lector.

"You can bring him here." Consented Molly. "Just not to my house."

"Or mine." I added.

"Next thing you know Jamie, you'll be the one on the plate." Said Allie cautiously. 

"What're you talking about?" asked Dua and Cally at the same time.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." Molly waved her hand around aimlessly.

The two girls shrugged and ran back to the swings. Meanwhile on the other side of the yard Ferio, and Eagle were explaining what it was like to eat human flesh. Jamie kept telling them to cut it out but they went on talking. Brandon was looking disgusted and awed at the same time, by their story.

Our husbands (Milliardo *Mr. Elf*, Scott, Duo, and Quatre) were sitting around working up strategies for us to get at Arian. We could hear them arguing.

"No mobile suits!" cried Quatre.

"I second that option." Said Scott.

"I still say we nuke her house, and then we all go live in the colonies." Yelled Milliardo fiercely.

"Shut up elf boy." Duo glared. "We are not nuking any bodies house. At least not in their world. But I do think that mobile suits would help."

"Thank you!" Milliardo was glad that someone at least half way supported him.

"No mobile suits!" Quatre said again. "It's too risky, and Kendra already has one stored in her garage."

They all glared at each other for a few seconds.

"They'll never work together." Jamie shook her head laughing.

"Seriously." Said Rock. "They're just fighting, and all Milliardo wants to do is nuke the world. He's using Arian as an excuse to try and do it!"

"Allie." Said Jamie suddenly. "Why does Dua have a gun to Eagle's head?"

Allie looked around. "I have nothing to do with this. Let's go."

We were forced to get up from our comfortable positions to go settle this problem.

"Put down the gun.." Allie glared at Dua.

"Cally started it." Dua whined. 

"Eagle was being a bastard." Complained Cally.

"Cally and Dua were bothering us." Said Eagle. "First Dua wanted to play target practice, and then we said no. When we said no Cally threatened to take her glasses off."

Jamie, Allie and I glared at our respective children. Molly glared at Dua and Rock glared at Cally.

"Give me the gun." Allie said.

Dua handed over the gun with a frown.

"Eagle, be nice and play with the girls." Said Jamie.

"Cally keep your glasses on or you're paying for the damages." I said.

Eagle stuck his tongue out at the girls, because he knew he'd gotten in the least trouble. We walked away and went back over to our bench underneath the tree.

~

"What ever happened to Tatiana and Melissa?" asked Kristen sadly.

"They just well, disappeared." I answered. I skipped that part saying that we ate them.

"I wish we knew what really happened." Said Kristen.

~

It finally became Friday. The day of fates for the world of Harry Potter. Molly was very prepared. Rock didn't exactly want to go with her, but Molly had her ways. She knocked Rock over the head with her 30 lb backpack and then dragged him into the elevator. As soon as the elevator reached the basement she and (the unconscious) Rock transported to the Past world of Harry Potter. (A/n-I made Molly go to the past first. We had a huge fight about it, but see every one knows that the past world of Harry Potter rules, and that Harry, Ron, and Hermione really suck!!!!!! MARAUDERS RULE!!! Sorry just had to get that out, read the story now) 

~

Molly and Rock arrived at the edge of the forbidden forest, quite close to Hagrid's cabin. Molly made her self a witch and then used her wand to revive Rock.

"What the hell did you do that for?" asked Rock rubbing the lump on his head.

"Shh! We have a job to do let's go. Come on." Molly was already walking up the sloping hill to the castle doors. Rock ran to catch up.

"What time period are we in?" asked Rock when he caught up with Molly.

"The time of the marauders." Said Molly. "Kendra insisted."

Rock rolled his eyes. "Ok, so if you were a marauder where would you be?"

Molly shrugged and grinned at Rock. "Let's check the lake first."

They turned right and went down to the lake. Rock was almost swatted by the whomping willow, but he survived.The lake was empty of people. The only sign of movement the duo could see was the giant squid moving at the top. Rock suggested checking the kitchens. The house elves said that they hadn't been there in awhile. 

They walked down the corridors of the school for a while. They still found no sign of the people they were looking for. 

"This is really weird." Stated Rock. "They're being awfully quiet today."

Molly thought for a second. "Lets check the hospital wing. They might be there."

So they set off for the hospital wing. Still they found no sign of the four boys. Next was the Gryffindor Common room. No luck.

"You don't think Arian has gotten to them already do you?" Molly asked nervously.

"Probably not. She'd have been gloating to us. You know her."

They continued walking. Their spirits were lifted when around the corner ahead of them they say two black haired heads.

"James! Sirius!" Rock yelled after them.

The two head turned to look at Rock. Molly grinned and grabbed Rocks hand to catch up.

"You need to lay off the coffee." Rock mumbled at Molly's hyperness.

"Listen we need to tell you something." Said Molly breathless.

"What're you doing here?" asked Sirius. "I thought you weren't coming 'till the weekend."

"In two to eight hours you're gonna have a bit of a problem." Explained Rock. "Some one's after you."

"What?" James asked in astonishment. 

"Arian Witt." Said Rock and Molly together.

James and Sirius exchanged looks.

"First Voldemort, now this Arian person, what next?" Sirius shook his head. "Come on, we'll go get Moony and Wormtail."

Sirius, and James made an abrupt about face and started off in the other direction, asking questions of Molly and Rock on the way.

"Where're Kendra, Jamie, Melissa, and Allie?" asked Sirius.

"Kendra, Jamie, and Allie are back home. They were busy." Said Molly. "and Melissa…well we'll explain later."

"And who exactly is Arian?" James opened a passage in the wall.

Molly and Rock explained who Arian was and what was happening (well not every thing, but just what they could comprehend.)James and Sirius grinned at the thought of such easy foe (maybe they should have explained more). 

Soon they'd retrieved Remus and Peter, and they all went up to the Gryffindor common room to talk things over.

"So you say she wants to wipe the four of us out?" asked Remus quizzically.

"Basically yes." Rock was very straightforward.

"I have but one single question." Said James very sarcastically. "WHY!!"

"Because she's trying to get under our skin. You know take away every thing we like, and make us unhappy." Said Molly. 

"Aren't there other things you people like?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, shut up." said Molly. She narrowed her eyes. "You know we don't have to help you. We can let you die, and I'll tell you right now, Sirius your death would be incredibly premature."

"Oh it's little miss divination expert." Mocked Sirius.

As you can see these two really don't get along that well. Usually she and Allie hang out with Remus, and Jamie, Rock and I go off with James and Sirius. Allie used to get along with Peter but… then she read the end of the 3rd book, you catch my drift?

Anyway, now where was I? Ah yes…

"Oh it's little miss divination expert." Mocked Sirius.

"can't you act your age?" Molly rolled her eyes.

"This is how all 17 year olds act." Sirius stuck out his tongue at Molly.

"Will you two shut up?" Remus glared at both of them. "If this Arian person is really coming, then I'd say that we have some work to do."

"What's she look like?" asked Peter. "do you have a picture?"

Molly reached into her pocket, and pulled out a battered photo. 

"There." She said. "Note the devilish eyes, and the butter yellow teeth."

"She's actually kinda cu…" Before Peter could finish his sentence Molly was on top of him.

"Never, ever, ever, ever say that Arian Witt is cute while I'm with-in 1000 miles of you, because I will hear you and hunt you down." She said most of this with a deep growl in the back of her throat.

"Sorry." Peter squeaked. Molly glared and un-pinned him from the floor.

"Now," said Molly dusting herself. "You'll need to be ready for her. She'll most likely have legions, upon legions of Death eaters with her."

"Nothing we can't handle." Said James cockily. "check back on us on Monday. I guarantee you we'll still be here. Alive and kicking."

"She has another thing coming." Sirius grinned. "I take it she does not know the legend of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"No she probably doesn't." said Molly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I'm sure when she comes you'll be more than happy to share."

~

Molly and Rock stayed in the past HP world for about an hour more. First they went up to the shrieking shack, then down to the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer. 

Our fave person Arian showed up. James was the first to spot her.

"Is that our girl?" he asked Molly.

Molly nodded, and it was at about this time that I walked in. Molly didn't notice me. She was still focusing on Arian and in deep discussion with Remus and James. Sirius was sitting to the side smiling cockily like he always did. I walked over and said hello.

"What up?" asked Molly.

"Nada. I see you've found Arian." I said looking over.

"She looks defenseless, easy to avoid." Observed Sirius.

"Don't under estimate her." I said strictly. "She has her ways."

Ariana hadn't seen us and was sipping up a drink at the counter. Molly stood up.

"I've gotta go." She started to walk out. "You coming Rock?"

"I'll stay here, and meet you back at the school."

"What school?" Molly asked. "There are quite a few."

"SOMS." Said Rock exasperated. "The place we have to go if we don't want to see another detention slip coming our way."

"How could you not want to see a detention slip…" Sirius went on muttering to himself.

~

Molly transported directly to the Gryffindor common room in the future. (A/n- I repeat… Harry sucks, Ron sucks, Hermione sorta sucks, and… THE MARAUDERS KICK ASS! Go back to the story now). Her search in this world didn't last long, for there sat Harry in front of the fire, writing a letter. Molly supposed it was to Sirius but said nothing. Instead she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned startled, but settled when he saw that it was only Molly. He folded his letter.

"Looking for Hermione?" he asked, looking up.

"All of you." Molly sat down.

"What's wrong." Harry heard the tension in Molly's voice.

"Some one is after you. All three of you."

"Voldemort again?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Someone possibly worse." She admitted. "We're not sure."

Molly went on to explain all about Arian and her little plan. When Harry understood Molly told im to tell Hermione and Ron every little detail, and made them promise that they would be careful.

~

I left the Three Broom Sticks with Sirius and went back up to the castle. James, Remus, Rock, and Peter and gone to Honeydukes, but Sirius said that his stash was already full and would burst if another piece was put in. All we did really was plant some dungbombs in various places, then I had to leave. I had to go to school in two different places which is an incredibly hard task.

First I went back to SOMS. We were in gym and the teacher really wasn't missing me, and I really wasn't missing her so I went to Bayview. Turns out that the science teacher there was really missing me, and so was Jamie, who was mutilating our guinea pig that we were supposed to be dissecting. I sighed and sat down next to Jamie thinking about the nice long row of F's awaiting me in this class. Luckily my parents would never have to find out.

"Where were you?" Jamie asked grumpily. 

"Harry potter world."

"Don't go there!" Jamie hissed through gritted teeth. "If you say you're going for twenty minutes it turns into an hour. Forty minutes, two hours, etc."

"Sorry!" I said. "I don't see you yelling at Molly."

"She's not my lab partner in high school." Huffed Jamie.

~

I was very happy to get home. Cally and Brandon weren't home yet, so I told Jamie and Allie that they could come over, and they did. As soon as we got into the house we headed for my room, because the computer was in there. We'd planned to spend the afternoon surfing the web, and we would have too. That is if my room hadn't been totally ransacked. 

I stepped in and saw a mess. There were papers on the floor, and my drawers were flung open. Clothes had been strewn all over the place. Noticing something weird, I ran to my computer. All the paper in my printer was gone, and all of my files were up. Some one was obviously trying to do some speed reading.

"All of your files are up!" Jamie explained.

I scanned the computer screen. "Just one type. My stories."

Jamie and Allie gave me confused looks.

"My writing." I said. "It looks like someone tried to read all of it in one dose."

"You write?" Jamie asked.

"Yes I write." I rolled my eyes. "But that's not the point. I'm trying to figure out what they were trying to do."

"Well what do you write?" I could see Jamie's brain working.

"Fan-fiction. Animorphs, X-men, Charmed, Spiderman, Harry Potter…"

"Bingo." Said Allie.

"We have to get back there now!" exclaimed Jamie. 

"What? Why?"

"Who do you write about in your Harry Potter stories?" Jamie asked me quickly.

"Sirius's daughter." I answered.

"Now put two and two together." Said Allie.

I thought for a second (I'm slow when I don't have my morning coffee). 

"Aw shit!" I gasped. "Arian's either going to tell Sirius his future or she's going to add some of my characters into the mix."

"I'd bet on the first one." Said Allie.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" yelled Jamie. "Come on!"

~

Arian was still in the Harry Potter world trailing behind the four marauders. Molly was there too. Hanging with Remus and James, and fighting with Sirius. We arrived right behind them.

"You guys!" I yelled. 

They turned around and stopped, waiting for us to catch up. 

"Have you seen Arian yet?" Jamie asked them.

"No she's trailing us. Watching I guess." Said Remus.

"Trailing, watching, coming. Act natural." Allie pointed to a figure coming out of the shadows.

Arian was sauntering over to us, a large smile planted on her face. Sirius laughed silently at her. 

"Hello." She said pleasantly. "And how are you today?"

"Shut your pie hole!" growled Jamie.

Arian just continued to smile. She pulled out a note book and opened it up.

"I'm just here to tell you that some things have now been altered in this world."

"What!" I screamed. "You can't do that!"

Her eye brows raised. "Well technically Kendra, you changed it. All I did was use what you wrote down."

"But…" Allie started.

"Now the changes are as follows." She grinned evilly. "Molly, Sirius happens to be your uncle."

"WHAT!!!" Yelled Molly.

"Oh, drat Sirius you're innocent." Arian sighed. "But I can't have every thing."

"Innocent of what?"

"And how is he my uncle?"

" Answers, now!" called Jamie.

"Let's see Jamie." Arian looked happy. "You go with James, and Kendra You're with Sirius."

"You can't make us do that." I said. "That comes out of our own free will."

"But I can make them like you." She said.

"How is he my uncle!!" Molly stayed on that one point. She was furious.

"I'd like that question answered too!" Sirius glared at Arian. "I'm an only child."

"Not anymore." Arian giggled.

"She's right!" I smacked my head. "I wrote that you have a very, very big family. Molly is your sister Aphrodite's daughter."

"And," continued Arian. "You have a daughter Sirius. Her name is Aphrodite. She lives in the states with her foster parents."

"What the hell!"

"You've been busy." Stated James.

"Shut the fuck!" growled Sirius. "I'm not an uncle and I'm not a father."

Arian just shrugged. "Think what you want but there's an ever lasting bond. You'll soon realize that you are Molly's uncle and you will have a daughter in the near future."

"Wait we can reverse this!" Yelled Jamie.

"She'll just put it back."

We all stared at Arian. I took in heavy breaths, trying to calm down.

"Ok fine." I said. "Jamie, Allie, Molly, we're leaving. But we'll be back tomorrow, with reinforcements." 

"You are not leaving us here with this bitch." Said Remus. 

"Yeah we need some answers, and fast." James tapped his foot. "How are we going to fix this?"

"Don't worry, we will." Jamie said hastily. "Sorry James but I really do not want to be your girlfriend."

"My sentiments exactly." He muttered.

"And Sirius I'm not your niece!" Molly said defiantly.

They all looked at me waiting for me to declare what ever I was going to declare. But truly, I really didn't have anything to say. So instead,

"Trust us." I assured them, placing a glare at Arian. "We'll fix this."

~

"We'll fix this." Molly mimicked angrily. "how the hell will we fix this? I'm not Sirius niece!"

"We know that Molly." I snapped just as meanly. "You think I'm happy with all this? Suppose I ended up marrying Sirius, then I'd end up your aunt."

Molly shuddered. "I see enough of you already." She said crossly.

"Will you two shut up and stop fighting." Jamie frowned at all of us. "Damn, you're beginning to sound like Molly and Sirius." James turned on the creaky bed in the shrieking shack.

"Yeah well all of this is partly her fault." Molly growled.

"It's Arian's fault." Declared Jamie. "Not ours."

I got of the cracked chair I was sitting in. "Thank you, at least someone here is smart."

"Yeah a smart-ass." Muttered Molly.

"Excuse you!" Jamie jerked her head towards Molly.

I felt and knew that a fight was coming. "You know, this isn't my fault. All I did was write what I felt like writing. I took a writers liberty, so stop blaming me!"

With that I walked out of the small dusty room into another small dusty room. I felt all the eyes on me, except for one pair. That pair got up and followed me out of the room. 

'Damn,' I thought 'he's under Arian's power already.'

I turned and faced Sirius. Amazingly he looked genuinely concerned, not under the influence of any power at all. 

"What?" I said softly, but angered at the same time.

He looked taken back. "Sorry. I just wanted to see where you were going."

"You're under Arian's power. You don't even know what you're doing." I said.

"Actually no." he held up his wand. "You forget, we're wizards."

So he was here by his own will, that made me feel better. But of course I was already married.

"Well I'm fine." I said quietly.

"No you're not." Sirius walked closer.

I looked him over. "I have a boyfriend you know."

In what?" he shrugged. "In one of your millions of worlds?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah."

"What's another?" he asked. Then he kissed me. I felt like I was floating, and the funny thing about the kiss was I truly didn't mind it. So of course I kissed him back.

"This means nothing you know." I said very unconvincingly.

"Um." That was all he said (not that I cared of course).

Right now all I remember is the door closing and then closing my eyes.

~

The wooden cracking roof of the old shack greeted me the next morning. When I blinked and woke up I saw Sirius asleep in a chair across the room. There was a note on the small table next to me.

Kendra-

Left at about 10:00 last night. You and Sirius must have been having some time! You didn't answer when I called. So I wrote you this note. I hope you get it. I'll be in between the X-men and Gundam Wing worlds. Also at school. I'll see you later.,

-Jamie

The word school hit me hard. I jumped out of the chair.

"I've gotta get to school!" I yelled.

Across the room Sirius was awakening slowly. "What?" He mumbled.

I didn't answer him. I ran to the dresser looking for my pants.

"I have to go." I said. "I've got school! I'm gonna get suspended."

"What?" Sirius seemed a bit more alert.

I grabbed my pants and put them on.

"I'll see you later." I said to him, pulling out my transporter. 

"Did we…" he trailed off.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "We're seventeen, It's possible."

"We did didn't we?" Sirius grinned.

"We'll see, won't we?" I said as I transported away.

~

My locker banged open as I ripped off the lock (not literally). I stuffed my coat in, and took out my books. I was so incredibly late it wasn't even funny. Next time I saw Jamie she'd be dead, for not waking me up. I slammed my locker shut and whirled around.

I broke all school rules and took the forbidden elevator to the first floor. Then I ran into science class trying to act cool and composed even though I knew I wasn't. Mrs. Cicenia glared at me as I took my seat next to Allie.

"Arian's control seems to be working well for you." Commented Allie as she passed me a science book.

"He's not under Arian's control." I said confidently. "He's a wizard you know."

"Well anyway." Continued Allie. "You had fun last night I take it."

"Maybe." I said mysteriously.

"Details." Allie said.

"We aren't quiet sure what happened. We just knew we fell asleep together on the…"

"Ha!" said Allie in a triumphant whisper. "So you'll be having Aphrodite then?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. And even if I was, it would only be in that world."

I glared at her. "Hush up. And don't tell Scott either, or I just might tell Duo about Gene."

"Mums the word." She said immediately, and the subject was dropped

I went on copying definitions from the science book. Mrs. Ceciniacalled me up to her desk.

"That's the fifth time in 7 days that you've been late to my class." She said sternly.

"Uh, yeah, well… let's just say it won't happen again." I answered.

"Let's just say Mr. Harrison will be hearing of this."

I sighed. Mr. Harrison was the vice principal, in charge of discipline. She started to write me a pass. When she handed it to me, she beckoned me out of the room and up to the office.

~

I hate it when people pace. It's really annoying. Especially when the person pacing is an adult that's about to like, suspend you or something. Mr. Harrison was pacing, back and forth in his small office. I sat in front of him watching.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he finally stopped pacing and faced me. 

I said nothing. There was nothing to say. What would I have said?

"Well?" he said again. "Six lates in science. Four in math. 9 in Language Arts. And Eight for Social Studies. Then you have 34 lates, and 26 absences in Music and Gym combined. And then of course there's the fact that nobody, and I mean nobody ever sees you at lunch time. Where do you go? How do you explain this?"

I scrunched my nose at him and looked around staring into space. 

"You won't say anything?" he glared at me.

What'd he want me to say? 'Yeah Mr. Harrison I have a husband and kids. I need to be there for them. Especially now, because there's an evil girl out to get them. Who's the evil girl? Oh she goes to this school, her name is Arian Witt.' Yeah I could really picture him buying that one. 

I tried it anyway.

I looked at his face, after telling him this. He looked at me like I was crazy. One side of his face wanted to laugh out loud, and the other side was struggling to stay professional. The professional side won. He calmly looked down at me, and pressed a buzzer on her desk.

"Yes sir?" said the secretaries voice.

"Get the guidance counselor in here now!" he called.

I sat in the brown leather chair, now squirming nervously. The guidance counselor always looked at you over her huge coke bottle glasses. Her eyes looked humongous, and she would always treat you like some weirdo first grader. She pronounced every syllable out, and would always speak in an 'I'm talking to a maniac' voice. All in all, she really wasn't a great counselor.

She walked in a few minutes later.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Kendra why don't you tell Mrs. Sawn why you're always late for class." Said Mr. Harrison.

Mrs. Sawn smiled down at me. "Go on." She prompted.

I looked up and repeated my excuse. She stood up straightly, as though appalled by my excuse. She regained her composer and patted my head twice. Then she beckoned for Mr. Harrison to leave the room, and sat down in his chair behind the desk. At least she wasn't pacing. 

"Is there something bothering you at home Kendra dear?" she cooed.

"uh, no." I said. 

"So why did you tell Mr. Harrison all that nonsense about your husband and kids?" she asked.

"You people wanted an excuse, so I gave you one." Maybe I should have chosen my word a bit more carefully.

She pursed her lips and looked at me again. Her hand went toward the computer mouse on the desk. She took it and started opening files. I could only guess that they were mine.

"My, my, my." She said under her breath. "All these absences. And you still have an A- minus average in every class except gym."

I raised my eyebrows and grinned. "Well then, no harm done. So I'll be leaving now."

"No you won't." she wagged her finger at me. "There're still these lates to deal with. How do you think we should?"

I shrugged. This is what adult always did. And then when you suggested a punishment, they'd immediately make it ten times worse. 

"Well I think we'll have to call your parents."

I sighed, trying to be indifferent. "Fine, but they aren't gonna like this."

She ignored me and picked up the telephone. She dialed. It rang. It rang. 

Some one picked up.It was my little brother, Kristian.

'Thank god!" I thought. He'd know what to do if she said that she was from South Orange Middle School.

"Hello, may I speak with Mrs. Pettis. I'm from South Orange Middle School."

Kristian immediately sprung into action.

"Who is this speaking please?" he asked.

"Mrs. Sawn. The guidance counselor."

"I no, speak l'anglais." He answered with a French accent.

"What?" Mrs. Sawn looked at the phone as if it were demented. 

"No speak l'anglais. Speak le Français et le Russian et le Swahili." Kristian said. He was trying not to laugh.

"I think I have the wrong number." Said Mrs. Sawn confusedly, and she hung up the phone. Then she peered down at me.

"Did you recognize that voice?" she asked.

"No, but even if I had, why would I tell you. But I think that person had some serious problems."

She looked at me, as if to say 'you shouldn't talk'. 

"You can go now. I might be calling you back later though. And please keep your grades where they are. It's not as much of a problem if your grades are high."

I nodded and walked out of the room. 

~

In the hall I rushed to the payphone. Pumping a quarter in I dialed my home number, hoping my brother would pick up. Five rings and he did.

"What up?" he answered.

"It's me." I whispered. "Just wanted to say thanks."

"You owe me." he insisted.

"I know I know!" I said quickly. "Where was mom?"

"In the shower." He laughed. "she told me to pick up."

"For the next twenty-four hours we have to get to the phone first."

"Gotcha." He said. "I've gotta go now. Mom's coming."

"See ya." And I hung up.

~

I actually had to stay in school at lunch. What a drag. But I did get to see a big fight between Asha and Shanelle (Maybe I'll explain later). Arian had stayed too. I'd thought that maybe she'd be at Bayview (a/n- ok, it's actually Bayville but I'm changing it to Bayview cause it sounds better). I finished lunch 15 minutes early, and started to wander the school. I knew that if any administer caught me I'd be in more trouble, so I was being very careful. Maybe not careful enough. I'd forgotten about Darkholme and Duke Durmail. I wasn't as afraid of Duke Durmail as I was of Darkholme.

She was standing out side of her classroom when I walked by. I tried to just causualy walk past her, but she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in side the room. The door slammed closed and I sat down at a desk, watching her closely. Making sure she didn't have some kind of hidden weapon. Instead of a weapon she changed back into her regular form. Blue skin, with yellow eyes, and a white uniform with skulls around the waist. This really freaked me out. I'd faced her before, but not alone. She started to pace. No matter how evil, they always pace. Her boots clicked across the floor continuously. 

"Shouldn't you be at Bayview?" she smiled cruelly, still pacing.

"Being in two places at one is impossible, even for me." I said staring at her.

"Defeat?" she questioned.

"Hardly. It's the truth. I can't be in two places at once."

"So you will risk me kicking you out of Bayview."

I shrugged. "you'd be happy to do it, and besides it would be one worry off my shoulders. I don't have to go to Bayview you know. All I need to do is go to my mansion and Xavier's mansion."

"That's true, but what if something happened to those places?" it was a threat.

"I'd rip out your throat with my bare hands." I growled

She looked slightly amused. "Very fiery." She clasped her hands together. "You could be an excellent addition to the Brotherhood."

"You're hilarious." My hand went into my pocket and grabbed my transporter. "Listen, I'm sorry to jet, but I'm in a hurry. I'd love to continue this stimulating dialog but the answers no. I'm not joining the brotherhood. Sorry. It's just not happening."

Mystique changed back into Darkholme.

"Your problems will only increase over time, and will only disappear when you and your friends do too." 

~

From Darkholme's room I went to lunch. Jamie was there sitting at our normal table.

"Hey." I said sitting down across from her.

"Have fun last night?" she asked slyly.

"Can you please come with me." I asked urgently. "I need you for moral support."

"Where?" she looked at me worriedly.

"Past HP world. I'm only going to take the test then I'm coming back."

"You two shagged last night, didn't you?" Folding her arms, she looked at me knowingly.

"Just come on!" I hissed, pulling her out of her seat. 

We walked out of the cafeteria and into the closest girls bathroom. I felt a little light headed as we transported, but not really dizzy or anything. We landed in the Gryffindor common room. Luckily for us no one was there, or we might have caused quite a fright.

"Where're we going?" Jamie asked. "The boys dorms?"

I was about to nod, but then I turned. Coming down the steps were Sirius and James.

"Not necessary." I said. "Look."

Jamie turned and grinned. "Hello boys."

James and Sirius looked up.

"Back so soon?" asked James. "Have you fixed what ever Arian has done yet? You know, the stuff that we can't fix."

"We're working on it." I looked at my feet. "Right now we're here to see about something else."

"Oh that." Said James. "Sirius told me, so are you…?"

"That's what she's here to see." Jamie pushed me towards the girl dorms. "Now lets hope she doesn't chicken out." she folded her arms again.

"I won't chicken out. But do we have to do this now?" 

"That qualifies as chickening out." Sirius raised his eye brows. "Hurry up! I want to know too. I graduate in two months, it'll help to know these things."

"I'll go at my own pace." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"go already!" shouted James. 

"Fine!" I stomped up the stairs to the girls dorms.

(five minutes later)

"Well?" prompted Sirius.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"We all do. Now tell us!" said Jamie firmly.

I smiled and looked around at them, annoying them, by keeping them in suspense.

"I know some pretty good curses." James threatened.

"I think Sirius might be upset with you if you hurt the baby." I said seriously. 

"There's a baby?" Sirius asked hastily.

"well of course." I said. "We were in that bed so long I would have been surprised if there wasn't one."

"I didn't need to know that!" said Jamie. But I could see that she was excited.

"This means I need to spend a lot of time here." I grinned. "I won't be pregnant in any other world so I need to spend time here to let the baby grow."

"Yes!" yelled Sirius. "Oh my god! Ok one question. Is it a boy or a girl?"

I shrugged. "I d'know. we'll have to wait." 

~

I got back to my mansion very late that night. Cally and Brandon were already asleep, and so was Scott. That night was one of those nights when I just wished that everything was incredibly simple. Then I'd know the answer to everything. Like, is having two husbands in two different dimensions considered cheating. Or what do you do about some psycho girl trying to kill you and everything around you. There were no answers to these questions. Or at least none that I could think of at the moments. In m head I heard Jamie's voice,

"_you two shagged last night, didn't you?"_

I liked Sirius just as much as I like Scott. But that didn't help, that just made me feel worse. I wondered how Allie did it. I knew for a fact that she'd been having an affair with Gene Starwind since she'd been married to Duo. And she didn't seem to have anything on her conscience.

Meanwhile Jamie's voice kept repeating in my head.__

I turned in bed and looked at Scott. "Nothing's a black and white decision anymore." I muttered. "Nothing."

I brushed his hair out of his face and then buried my own face under my pillow; hoping to chase away my conscience in my sleep.

~

Finally, a Saturday! There was bright sunlight pouring in through the windows, and there didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky. 

"This," I said to myself. "Could actually turn out to be a good day. Arian won't bother me, there're no suspicious parents, and no annoying bad guys around."

I rolled out of bed, being careful not to bother Scott who was trying to sleep in. The TV was on downstairs (I could hear it on the third floor). I showered dressed and went down into the kitchen. Brandon was sitting watching cartoons. He looked up when I came in.

"Cally said to tell you that she won't be around until about five this afternoon. And your friend Jamie around. She said to meet her and Allie at her mansion." He reported.

"And you?" I asked pouring some juice.

"I'm staying here and watching TV all day."

"Try again, buster." I said dryly.

"Oh fine." He relented. "I'm going boarding with Spyke."

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you do that?" I sat down across from him.

"My other option is coming with you to visit Jamie, and playing with Eagle. That wouldn't be to bad though, he's got a new gun that he wants to show me." he grinned.

"Have fun skateboarding."For a nine year old, he was pretty good at getting his way.

He turned off the TV and left out the back door.I sat at the table drinking juice. I really didn't want to see Milliardo at the time, cause I was still pissed at him for the whole Hannibal thing. 

At about nine I left for Jamie's house.

~

The weather in Jamie's Gundam wing with exactly the opposite as it had been when I'd woken up. It was rainy, cold, and cloudy. It wasn't quiet at all I could hear people from the busy cities all around.

"Maybe this won't be such a good day." I received a mouthful of rain while trying to talk. I could see Jamie mansion from where I stood down the path. All lights were on and I could see shadows of many people moving around. Walking up the sloping path was hard in the rain, but I survived, got to the front door, and let my self in.

"Jamie!" I yelled. 

"Kendra's here!" I heard someone yell. It was one of Jamie's daughters. She walked through living room, nodding hello. Some of her friends trailed behind her, and they ran giggling up the stairs. Jamie came running down the stairs with Allie right be hind her.

"I'd better be here for a good reason." I said. "It was sunny and warm in Bayview. It's rainy and cold here."

"Well we figured, y'know…" Allie trailed off looking solemn. "Well they died a week ago so we figured we should start planning the funeral.

I slapped my head with my hand. "Oh of course. Melissa and Tatiana."

"We know that there aren't exactly any remains, unless we take some very strong laxatives, but we figured if we just had the ceremony." Said Jamie.

I nodded. "where would they be buried?" 

"I don't know, where would Melissa want to be buried?" asked Allie.

"Probably the Nickelodeon world, but it's to risky to go into any more worlds right now." Answered Jamie. "So probably either here or Bayview."

"And Tatiana?" Allie squirmed on the couch.

"The real world." I answered nervously. "That's all she new."

"And how would we do that with out her parents knowing we had something to do with it?"

We all shrugged. In our silence Milliardo descended down the steps.

"Where're you going? Jamie turned around on the couch to face him.

"There's some one on our grounds. There was a security breech just a few minutes ago." He said heavily.

"Probably justa squirrel. Well anyway, put on a coat it's poring out there!"

Milliardo discarded the suggestion and walked out of the door.

"Wonder what's out there." Mused Allie.

"Jamie probably right." Is said waving my hand. "It's probably an animal of some sort."

"Animal?" Milliardo was back, from only about twenty seconds in the rain. "No, not an animal, it's your friend Arian. I think she's looking for you. I'll stay here you take the children. Go someplace safe."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "aren't you over reacting a bit?"

BOOM!

A ball of some sort crashed through the window.

"Mommy!!!" this cry came form all over the house.

"Move it!" I yelled.

"Kids get down here now!" Jamie called up the stairs.

Almost immediately fourteen kids came, some sliding down the stairs, and some careening down them.

"Over reacting am I?" Milliardo asked. He was already walking towards the door. "Leave now. I'll find you."

Jamie stared at his back but then came back into the real world, just as another ball came through a wall. I peered out the window.

"She's got Mobile suites!" I reported. I ducked as another section of the wall was blasted open. I couldn't do a thing. It was raining so my fire was no use, and Jamie was to frantic to use her powers. I looked again. I saw Duke Durmail in one Mobile and Dorothy in another. Arian was on land directing. She spotted me and smiled. I stuck up my middle finger. In response part of the roof fell into the middle of the floor.

"Come on!" Allie cried.

I got up and ran back over to them. "Where to?"

"Xavier's!" Jamie said immediately. "I only say that because I bet Allies house has been demolished already, and that yours has been too, Kendra."

"Xavier's it is then." I said. To tell the truth, he was probably who I wanted to see the most right now.

I turned the dial on my transporter and was gone (thank god)!

~

My room at Xavier's had been turned over from top to bottom. 

"Again?" Jamie gasped.

"Mystique." I guessed.

"Why would she?" asked Allie speechless.

"I don't know. But nothings missing." I said.

I surveyed my room. picture frames had been shattered, my stereo case was broken, the bed was unmade, but no files on the computer were open.

"I wonder what the wanted this time." Jamie said darkly.

"More info I suppose. Maybe they thought I had more stuff about the transporters."

Jamie bit her lip picking something up. "Hey look."

Allie and I walked over. Jamie held up two things. One was a piece of negative film, and another was a small computer written note.

Join us and it will stop

"Join what?" exclaimed Allie.

"Why would Arian want us?" Jamie mused. "She hates us."

"Mystique." I said. "She's playing things for herself and Magneto. Not for Arian. She wants Jamie and I for the Brotherhood."

"What are you a mind reader?" asked Allie.

"No," I explained. "yesterday she pulled me into her room, and asked me to join the Brotherhood. I said no, and she threatened us again."

"So you think she might betray Arian?" asked Jamie eagerly.

"Right." I nodded.

"And what about Dorothy and Durmail. What's with them?" Jamie looked around thoughtfully.

"I bet they're playing this for themselves too. But I don't know what for. Arian might suspect that they want to double cross her, but she still needs them to carry things out. But I know Mystique and she probably has a plan worked out already." 

"We've found the hole." Allie grinned.

"Don't get to excited." Warned Jamie. "We aren't positive. And there's still Durmail and Dorothy."

I started to straighten up my room while talking. "Allie, you should go check your house later. But I'm betting it's been destroyed. I'll get you two rooms here. And someone should go to Diagon Ally and check on Rock. We can get Molly to do that. And I guess I need to go talk to Sirius. Oh shoot!" I groaned. "And I need to find Cally. And Allie you need to find Dua, and Duo. They'll probably be all right. But don't bring Duo here put him up at Relena's house or something. "

"I have to get Milliardo. I hope he's ok." Jamie bit her lip. "I shouldn't have left him there."

"Don't bring him here." I said firmly. "put him at Relena's house, or Hero's just not here!"

"Why?" asked Allie, her arms folded. 

"Security. We need to keep this mansion intact. Right now it's our only shelter unless Molly's house hasn't been destroyed, which I doubt." I sat down on my bed.

"Well," said Allie. "I'm going to get Dua. I'll see you later." She grinned as she left.

"I'll go look for Cally." Jamie offered. 

"I'm going to the real world." I said. "I need to find Rock and Molly. And also while your at it, could you look for Brandon, he's boarding with Spyke."

"Sure." Said Jamie right before she vanished.

I shook my head and stood up. I was all set to go to the real world when I realized… I needed to go see Professor Xavier before anything else. I left my room and hurried down the hall. 

Professor Xavier was sitting in his office when I arrived. He looked like he was waiting for me, and I knew that he probably had been (A/n- I can't write this part with out laughing, because ever since seeing the X-men movie I picture Charles Xavier sitting in a chair on the bridge of the enterprise pointing his finger and saying energize. Creepy, isn't it? I mean Patrick Stewart was a good Professor X and every thing, but now I think of Professor X as a Starfleet captain. This of course is coming from a major league trekkie.)

"Hi" I said nervously. "Um, you probably know I just got here after witnessing my friends house being blown apart."

He nodded and smiled. "Arian?"

"Who else?" I said sarcastically. "I think I'm going to be saying here for a few days, and I might need the x-men."

""You say Jamie's house was destroyed?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was Arian, she had some major league guns."

"Do you mind?" he pointed to his head.

I shook my head. After a second I could feel him looking around inside my mind, searching for clues.

"Your room was searched?" he questioned.

"Yeah if you want to call it searched. I'd say trashed, demolished, or ransacked. I think it was Mystique. She didn't take anything though."

"Good, and yes you have use of the team when ever the situation becomes dire." He paused. "Oh if you're wondering where Scott is he's down in the danger room."

"Thanks." I turned to leave. "Also do we have four spare rooms?"

"For Jaime, Allie, Rock, and Molly, of course." He said.

~

Allie's house was worse off than Jamie's. the whole roof had been blown off, and one whole side was gone. When Allie stepped in side the rubble and saw that no one was there she was relieved and not relieved at the same time. Now she didn't know where Duo and Dua were. That bothered her.

~

It turns out Molly didn't need me to come find her. she sensed that something was wrong. And when Arian showed up with her mobile suits, Molly knew for sure. She and Quatre got out just fine. There home was in shambles though. Arian had made sure to destroy it thoroughly. She and Quatre escaped (much to Molly's dismay) to Relena's house, where she was met by all of Jamie's kids who told her that that the same thing had happened to their house. 

~

Rock pulled off his cloak upon walking into the lobby of his apartment building. It had been raining as it did a lot in London. He nodded hello to the doorman then started up the stairs to the second floor. Rock was sure he heard a sort of *swish* as he opened the door to his apartment. He through his cloak down onto his couch and walked into his bedroom. Something green and ghostly was floating near to the ceiling. Rock recognized it for what it was at one.

The Dark Mark.

(a/n- that's all for now folks. Please r/r, and I'll be with ya soon! See ya tomorrow.)


	2. The next chapter

~

~

"Do you know what just happened to my manor?" Molly exclaimed. "A mobile Suite just blasted it to pieces!"

"Yeah we know." said Jamie sourly.

"And there was a dark mark floating above my bedroom!" said Rock.

"Voldemort." I said knowingly.

"What's he in this for?" asked Allie.

"Arian probably promised him Harry's head on a plate." I grimly pictured the sight in my head.

"So meanwhile we're stuck here." Said Molly.  
~

One day, two days, three days passed. Jamie had found Milliardo and he was at Relena's house, along with Quatre, Duo and Dua. They'd already started on the reconstruction of their houses. So had we, but they were all taking a while. We'd spotted Arian only once on the grounds, Logan had taken care of her pretty quickly, he scared her pretty badly and she hadn't come back. None of her friends came around either.

The third day was a Tuesday; I didn't worry about school, because I was probably suspended for skipping Monday. We all had, even Rock. Instead we were attending Bayview, so at least we were going to some sort of school. Darkholme had given Allie, Molly, and Rock trouble banning them from the school until they received parental consent. Xavier gave it to them and they returned on Wednesday. By this day I'd just about given up ever being able to set foot in SOMS ever again. They'd have me in centrals (2 hr detentions) for months. I think the others were along my line of thinking because Rock bought up a very outrageous prospect.

"Why don't we just stay here, and not go back?" he said timidly one day.

Jamie and I stared open mouthed at him and Allie and Molly were speechless. 

"What do you mean stay here?" Jamie asked.

"As in stay here, I mean if we go back to reality we might as well put ourselves on the stakes over the fire, because that's what our parents are gonna do us when we go back home." He explained.

I agreed with him about the fire (actually I was thinking more of a firing squad, but that's besides the point), but I knew that we couldn't just stay here. That would be running away from our problems and then they would probably just get bigger.

"Well?" he prompted.

There were two no's, one yes, and two undecided. Jamie and I were the two undecided. Rock said yes and Jamie and Allie said flat out no.

"If we go back, we'll be in a lot of trouble." Said Jamie tensely.

"True that." Said Molly. "But if we go back we can get out of that trouble. Besides what do you think our parents are thinking about now?"

The image in my head was not pretty. I saw the fiery pits of hell with all of us ties up. our parents were standing around us jabbing us with pitchforks. I shuddered at the thought.

"fiery pits of hell." I told them,

they looked at me strangely. 

"What I'm saying is that we need to go back and we need to go back now."

~

At three thirty I snuck back into my parents house. My dad was at work and my mom was out picking up my brother from school. In my room I sat down at my computer checking my e-mail. It was all junk, nothing I needed to read. A few minutes later I heard the back door close, and I knew that my mom was home. It was at that point I heard her scream. She must have seen my back pack sitting by the stairs.

"Kendra!!" she yelled.

I slowly got up and walked into the upstairs hallway.

"Hello." I called.

"Get down here right now!" she said. She was glaring at me, and I knew that she meant business.I hurried down the stairs to see her.

"Kendra!" My brother saw me. "Where've you been?"

"I'm wondering the same thing." She crossed her arms. "Where the hell have you been?"

"School." I said lamely. "and around."

"Where have you been at night?" she yelled the word night. "you have an 11:30 curfew."

"Um, give me a second."

If anything she looked madder. "You think you're such a smart mouth. Well you are in some big, big trouble."

"I kinda guessed that."

"What have you been doing?" she asked. "are you in trouble, are you on drugs?" she paused. "you are aren't you. Empty your pockets."

"What?" I coughed.

"Empty your pockets. I need to know you aren't on something."

I started to breath heavily. My transporter was in my pocket so emptying them would not be such a good idea. Little did I know that all of my friends were going through this too.

I turned my attention back towards my mom. She looked at me harshly. I put my hands in my pockets and took every thing except for the transporter out. My mom looked in my hands. The other contents of my pockets included a pen, some cards, a reporter style note book, some crumpled up homework sheets from Bayview, a mini flash light, and unfortunately… a pack of matches (from when I'd first been practicing with my powers).

"What in heavens name…?" my mom pointed at the book of matches and almost had a heart attack.

"Listen I can explain." I held my hands out in front of me. "They aren't mine. They're Melissa's or they were Melissa's before she disappeared. I'd been holding them for her."

My mom raised an eyebrow. "What ever. Try something a bit more believable next time. In the mean-time your grounded for a month. Curfew is 9:30. Be in by that time or it's two weeks added on."

"One month?!" I asked.

"Uh huh, no cable TV, you may only go out if it's homework or sports related, and you only have access to the computer in your room, and no allowance."

I almost fainted then.

"Am I making my self clear?"

"Crystal." I said grumpily. I turned on my heal, army style, and walked up the stairs not looking back.

~

**_MilliardoWF: Well I don't know what we expected them to do, we'd been gone for about three days you know. My parents basically had the same reaction. They yelled and lectured me about how I was an adult and I shouldn't be vanishing like I do._**

**_Cajun Chick411: well at least your parents didn't find matches in your pocket_**

**_MilliardoWF: good point. So how long are you grounder for? I'm ground for a whopping 2 months._**

**_Cajun Chick411: one_**

**_MilliardoWF: You lucky child. My parents are so strict. Of course I don't even want to know what happened to Rock!! His parents are the worst. They'll kill him!_**

**_Cajun Chick411: *shudders* I'll probably talk to him later, and find out what happened. You should talk to Molly._**

**_MilliardoWF: Already have. She's got one month, and two months probation._**

**_Cajun Chick411: Ew! That's gotta hurt._**

**_MilliardoWF: I know!… Another question… If your parents are gonna be breathing down your back, what's gonna happen to that other certain baby back in Marauders land?_**

**_Cajun Chick411: You just had to bring that up._**

**_MilliardoWF: inquiring minds want to know_****_J_**

**_Cajun Chick411: Well I have to go back there soon I guess._**

**_MilliardoWF: and of course how are we gonna deal with Arian, while grounded?_**

**_Cajun Chick411: We'll manage._**

**_MilliardoWF: I have to go. My older brother is now gonna lecture me over the phone from college._**

**_Cajun Chick411: I wish you luck young grasshopper. See ya tomorrow._**

**__**~

**Cajun Chick411: Hey Rock.**

**Pokemon Brainiac: My parents are on a war path!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cajun Chick411: Calm your self Iago! *joke!***

**Pokemon Brainiac: It's not funny! My mom was furious when I got home! I'm beginning to think we should have just stayed in Bayview for ever!**

**Cajun Chick411: what exactly did they do?**

**Pokemon Brainiac: I'm grounded for like ever! No allowance, no leaving the house, no TV, no video games, basically no nothing except my computer.**

**Cajun Chick411: calm down, you sound like you might hyperventilate.**

**Pokemon Brainiac: I'm not done!! And to top it off guess who came to our house!!**

**Cajun Chick411: who?!**

**Pokemon Brainiac: Mystique *faints!***

**Cajun Chick411: *falls on top of Rock unconscious* are you serious!?**

**Pokemon Brainiac: Very! Supposedly she was over to talk about 'grades' but I saw right through her. she was asking my dad things like, how long would I be grounded and, did I leave home a lot.**

**Cajun Chick411: well what happened?  
Pokemon Brainiac: My dad answered most things accept for the grounding question.**

**Cajun Chick411: did you talk to her?**

**Pokemon Brainiac: I said hello and good bye. I also glared at her quite a bit. She asked me in private if you and Jaime were ready to join the Brotherhood yet.**

**Cajun Chick411: What'd you say?**

**Pokemon Brainiac: No.**

**Cajun Chick411: did she look mad?**

**Pokemon Brainiac: Very. I've gotta go my mom wants to yell at me some more.**

**Cajun Chick411: toodles!**

~

"Come on Kendra, I want to play Twister®" called my brother.

"Must we?" I called down the stairs.

"Mom says you have to play with me."

This was another form of torture my parents had managed to think up. I had to play what ever my brother wanted to play. To make it worse my dad had let him have four bowls of fruit loops for breakfast, so this kid was hyper.

"Hurry up!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I signed off of my computer and dragged my self into the hall. "Let me just go to the bathroom."

In the bather room I sat down on the toilet cover. 

"Kendra!"

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"I'm telling!" 

"And I've had enough!" I said frustrated. "I'm leaving."

To make it convincing I opened the bathroom window and screen, so every one would think that I'd climbed out. In reality I pulled out my transported and disappeared just as I heard Kristian coming up the stairs.

~

I was supposed to land on the inside of Gryffindor common room. I landed on the freezing Hogwarts grounds. Looking at my transporter I hit it, muttering. Since I was to lazy to walk up the grounds myself I tried transporting to the Gryffindor tower again. this time I landed in front of the portrait of the fat lady. 

"Jobberknoll." I said.

The password worked and the portrait flipped over letting me in. To my surprise Molly was in the common room with Remus.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. What're _you _doing?" she asked me, imitating the commercial.

"Shut up." I said. "I'm serious. What're you doing here? Aren't you grounded?"

"You should talk!" she folded her arms. "And anyway my parents and Malcolm are out. No one knows I'm gone."

"I'm only here because my brother was going to make me play twister with him for the umpteenth time. I'm about to go stark raving mad if I have to stay in that house another hour." I cried. "Now where's Sirius?"

"Her visit had another purpose altogether." Remus whispered to Molly, then to me. "He's in the dorm."

I turned and started up the stairs.

"Hey," called Molly. "You can't…"

"Shut it." I called.

James', Sirius', Remus's, and Peter's room was at the top of the stairs to the right. The last time I'd been there it was farthest down the hall to the left. Hogwarts rooms seem to move around quite a lot.

"Sirius!" I knocked on the door.

"They kicked me out." I turned. Sirius was standing behind me. He was grinning. 

"Who's they?" I don't think I really wanted to know.

"James and Jaim…"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. "Excuse me?! James and Jaime!! Never!"

"He's on the rebound. He and Lily had one hell of a fight." Sirius explained. "Knowing Jamie it'll be a one night stand. And knowing James, he won't care because he and Lily'll be back together by next week. They always are."

I nodded in agreement. "How long ago did they kick you out?"

"about thirty minutes." 

"That's long enough." I walked over to the door. "Next thing y'know we'll find Rock somewhere around with Lily."

I turned the door-knob. As I swung the door open I heard a sudden scramble (probably to clear the bed).

"Hello everybody." I said cheerfully. I was greeted by two less than cheerful faces.

"Kendra…" Jamie started.

"Jamie don't worry your secret is safe with me. I won't tell your parents."

"So James was your fight with Lily that bad?" asked Sirius.

James glared at Sirius.

"Jamie let me guess, you and Milliardo got into another one of your lovely fights?" I grinned, glad to be teasing her about her sex life now.

"Shut up now and I'll let you live." She threatened.

"Same goes for you Padfoot." Said James.

"Jealous?" Sirius didn't know when to stop. "I'm sure you…"

James pulled out his wand. Sirius turned into a dog and ran out of the room, leaving only Jamie and I. Jamie looked like she was about ready to rip my head off.

"I gotta go." I smiled, pointing my thumb over my shoulder.

"It's not that easy."

I turned and ran down the stairs into the common room. Jamie chased after me. James had already cornered Sirius. Molly and Remus were laughing on the couch.

Basically in the end we all forgave each other. 

~

In little ol' South Orange Middle School Dorothy Catalonia was a hit with the boys. They parted in the halls as she walked pass, and some of the boys with more money were always trying to buy her lunch. I think she enjoyed the attention but she didn't care about any of them. She was like 'Carmen' from the opera. She'd play with one of their emotions for a while and then drop them like a bale of hay. Since she was a Student Teacher she was expected to interact with us students more so than the regular teachers. She enjoyed this greatly.

"Hello there." She said sitting down at our table.

Jaime and I looked up from the conversation we'd been having with Allie and Molly.

"This is a Mickey and Minnie conversation." Jamie started.

"So get your Goofy face out of here." I finished. "Start with the eyebrows."

She clucked her tongue. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Allie rolled her eyes. "Goodbye!" 

"So long Sucker." Said Molly. "We're trying to talk here."

Dorothy just shook her head and smiled. She got up and walked away.

"That was too easy." I narrowed my eyes looking at Dorothy's retreating back. 

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Chided Jamie. "Now anyway where were we…?"

"We were saying Happy birthday to Molly. "Rock pointed out.

We all grinned. "Molly lemme get your transporter." I nodded toward her pocket.

She looked at me suspiciously, but tossed it to me anyway.

"You'll have it back by last period. I forgot my gym clothes." I assured her.

"What're you gonna do to it?" she asked.

"It's a birthday present. I think you'll like it." I pocketed her 'porter.

~

"Where is it?" persisted Molly.

"Sheesh you act like I smashed it with a metal baseball bat." I rolled my eyes. "Here."

She looked it over. "What'd you do to it exactly?"

I pointed to a new addition to her transporter.

"Oh, cool!" she exclaimed. "You gave me powers. Yes now I can permanently be a witch. Thanks! How'd you do it?"

"I stole the blue prints from Arian." I paused thinking. "Do me a favor, when you chose your mutant powers, choose wisely. Be original, have style."

"I have an idea all ready." Molly grinned. "And I know just who I'd like to test it on…"

~

Molly and I stood in a hanger (an aircraft hanger) except it didn't hold planes. It held the coveted Mobile Suite. Molly wanted to steal one, and I wasn't stopping her.

We ducked behind a fuel canister as two guards walked by.

"Ok." Molly breathed softly. "I need to like pinch you or something. step on your foot, something like that."

"What?!" I gawked at her.

She ignored me and proceeded to pinch my arm with strength I didn't know she posed.

"Now I'm going to take the pain from you." She continued.

I saw her concentrating and slowly I felt the sting of the pinch being lifted from my arm. She looked over at the two guards and seemed to be pushing the pinch over towards them. Suddenly the two guards grabbed their arms, desperately trying to see what was wrong. I looked back at Molly. She was about slug me, I guess she needed more pain for the guards.

"Try it." I engulfed my hand in flames. "And I will hurt you."

"I can take my pain and place it back on you." She countered.

I sighed. "Can you take emotional pain too?"

"Yeah. Like if you were sad for some reason I could take it away from you and you wouldn't feel it anymore." She explained.

"Well it is original." I admitted. "But we have Mobile suits to steal, and no time to waste, so lets get to it."

It was really easy. I burned Molly then she took the burns and put them on the guards. They fell to the ground writhing in pain, while Molly and I stole two Mobile Suits.

~

After hiding the Suits with a concealment charm Molly and I both went home. On my computer there was an IM message waiting. I sat down and clicked on it. It was from Orange Boarder.

Orange Boarder: Listen Kendra, it's me Alicia. Can you meet me at Hogwarts. Twelvish would be great, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs time. I have some news you might find interesting.

The message ended there. I went to AOL member find. Alicia had signed off about two hours ago. I got off and picked up my phone. It dangled in my hands for a few seconds while I tried to decide who to call. Finally I dialed Jamie's number.

'975-3124', the phone rang. A sleepy sounding Jamie picked.

"Wha…" she yawned.

"are you up for a little midnight run to Hogwarts?" I asked casually.

"Not really." I heard her yawn again. "How important is it?"

"Alicia's involved."

I heard Jamie fall off her bed. "what?"

"She sent me an IM telling me to meet her there, but I need back up."

"I don't know." she hesitated. "What if I see James."

I giggled. "What would be the problem with that?"

She was silent.

"He's just as guilty as you are, you little vixen. I'll see you at twelve."

"Hey you did it first. And at least I'm not pregnant." She said.

With that I hung up.

~

Jamie yawned for the umpteenth time in a row.

"I have a science test tomorrow!" she complained. "Alicia's late."

"No I'm not."

We turned, Alicia was behind us. "You got my message, I see."

"Yeah," I looked at her. "Can we hurry this up? Jamie's about to start kicking something or someone, namely you."

Alicia grinned. "Listen Darkholme hates Arian, and plans to dispose of her when you two join the brotherhood. Dorothy, well, I thinks she's just in for the fun of it, but she might have something up her sleeve. And Duke Durmail we haven't heard from, and we assume he's done with what ever he was doing. Arian's been negotiating with Voldemort. I don't think he'll join up though, he's to smart." She stopped and looked at, making sure we wee taking in the information. "Also those Mobile Suits you and Molly stole won't be safe for long. In a week or so time someone will find them. Jamie, Darkholme had a talk with Xavier this morning. It was about your school work, yours to Kendra. She's thinking expelling you two."

"More expulsions and suspensions. Just what we need." Muttered Jaime. "Anything else?"

"Nope. I'll brief you as info comes." She turned to walk away. "You need to be careful. Arian will strike again soon. Stay at Hogwarts tonight."

She walked into the darkness of the night, and disappeared. Jaime and I turned to each other. Jaime looked sort of grumpy but alert at the same time. I'm sure I looked pretty much the same way.

"If our parents…" I started. Jaime interrupted me.

"It's time for drastic measures." Jaime said sternly. "Fuck the parents. We are so staying here. We're not going back until this situation is over. Our mansions are ready by now. We'll stay there. We are not going back into the real world, what ever our parents say."

"Why all of the sudden?" I asked. 

"A few reasons." She said. "One, I'd much rather go to Bayview than go to S.O.M.S. Better education, and we don't have to worry about rats running around during class.Two, Less Arian to worry about. Three, we can keep a better eye on Darkholme; we need to seeing as she seems to be one of the major factors in this whole thing. We can go back home when Arian has been defeated."

I nodded listening to her argument. "I think I agree. I'll get Molly and Rock, you get Allie. Rock can stay with me. What world will we be in?"

"Bayview, we need to learn at least something. You've got that big garage attached to your manor right?"

I nodded.

"I'll bring a Gundam for just incase reasons." She looked around passively as she thought. "This is gonna be hard. How will we not go home?"

I thought for a second. "I-I," I stuttered. "I could set the 'porters so that we wouldn't be able to go to the real world for a certain period of time."

Jaime raised an eye-brow (Like The Rock from the WWF). "what would the time period have to be?" she asked cautiously.

"from eight months to a three years. Minimum eight months"

"eight months away from home?" Jamie asked like it was ludicrous. "It shouldn't take eight months to do this."

I shrugged. "That's all I can offer."

~

"Allie," Jamie stood over her bed, gently shook her. "Allie wake up."

she turned slowly in her sleep. "But the care bears saved the world mommy."

"Allie." Jaime ignored the comment, and kept shaking her. "Come on, and wake up."

Allie finally turned over, and acted semi-conscious. "Jamie." She muttered. Is that you?"

"Yeah. We need to go. I'll explain later."

Allie slowly got out of bed. "Where're we going?"

"Bayview."

"why?" she asked groggily.

"I explain when we get Molly and Rock too. Ok?" Jamie assured Allie.

~

We met back at my mansion. Jamie explained every thing to Molly, Rock, and Allie. I explained all the technical things.

"eight months!" exclaimed Molly. "Are you f*****' mad?!"

"We need to keep down temptation, and that'd the only way to do it." I insisted.

"I sorta agree with her." said Rock. "Otherwise we'd go back, and get into major trouble. We need to have a block."

"We can still lead regular lives." Said Jaime. "We can go to school and every thing."

"Why do we need to do this?" said Allie.

"well for one we won't get into so much trouble with our parents any more, and also it's easier to have a base of operations here." I said sighing.

"Oh fine, what the hell." She gave in.

"Rock?" Jamie questioned.

"I need to go back once more and get some things." He conceded too.

"Molly?"

"Can't hurt." She said gallantly.

We spit shook on it and it became official.

~

Darkholme seemed surprised to see all of us at Bayview high on Monday morning, but to give her credit she took it quite well. All she did was pause in the hall way and look at us (we were all in a group).

Arian was very upset to find us sitting in the cafeteria that afternoon for lunch. She looked as if she wanted to fly into a rage, instead se kept her cool and came over and muttered three words to us.

"I'm sending someone."

She walked away quickly.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Scott looked at us.

"She's being a bitch again." Jamie grumbled. "Ignore her until something happens."

"She'll probably send one of her little friends." Said Rock mockingly.

"Wonder who it'll be this time?" I said. "Miranda, Kate, maybe Carolyn."

"If it's Miranda can we jack her up?" pleaded Jamie.

"I'm guessing you don't like Miranda." Said Evan.

"Show him his prize Vannaha!" Said Rock sarcastically. "No duh, of course not."

Kitty giggled. "You guys take this, like way to seriously."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that comment." Said Allie rolling her eyes.

"Lets change the subject," continued Rock. "Kendra your hair's green."

I made a face at him. "It's called cheap spray on hair dye. It'll wash out."

"Your pig tails are the darkest." He commented.

"If we keep on this topic your eye is gonna be pretty dark."

"Fine." He stuck out his tongue at me. "What're we doing tonight?"

"Gundam wing world." Said Allie and Jamie together.

"Big Wolf On Campus marathon." I said.

Jamie, Allie, and Rock looked at me strangely.

"Why do I even ask?" Rock sighed.

"I happen to thing Danny Smith is cute, so sue me." 

"Hey!" called Scott.

"You're gonna watch that all night?" Rock looked like he was going to laugh.

"Yup. Got a problem?"

"I'll join you." He said. "Lorie's hot."

~

(A/n- hello it's me… the author. I just thought that it was time for a few questions to be answered- these are questions that people have been asking. The most popular question is are these bad guys real people? Yes they are real people, but their real names aren't used, because I don't want to have my ass sued off. Another question is, is this story true? Use your brains people! Do you think it's true? The real world part is, but no the other part is not true!! We may think we can travel into other worlds but in the worthless reality, we can not. Another question, are these your real names? Yes they are our real names. Next question, are we really this obsessed with Harry Potter, Gundam Wing, Hannibal, and X-men? Duh!!!!! Of course we are! Why else would I write this story. Moving on, why is Relena portrayed as such a bad person? Because Jamie, Allie, and Molly hate her. Rock and I are indifferent.

Well that's about it. When more questions come I'll answer them. Toodles)

-Aphrodite Black (aka- a whole bunch of other things)

~

Day six, it was funny, I really wasn't missing the real world at all. I wasn't missing my parents or my little brother really. I didn't really know if that was right or not, but that's what I felt. I knew Jamie wasn't missing her parents either. Neither was Rock (he called his little sister the devil's child). I didn't know about Molly or Allie. Maybe there were just to many distractions for us to be thinking about them, or maybe not. I wouldn't exactly consider Miranda a distraction , she was way to easy for us to deal with, all most to easy…

The day after Arian 'warned' us about the person she was sending, Allie, Jamie and I saw a u-haul in front of the apartment building she lived in. The back was open and we could see that the person moving in didn't own a lot. then Arian stepped out of the apartment and walked up to the truck. She threw us a look as she passed. A few seconds later another girl stepped out of the passenger side of the trucks cab.

"Miranda." Allie hissed.

We watched as Arian and Miranda greeted each other. There was the same evil glint in their eyes. Miranda smiled at us; it looked as if she were sizing us up. finally turned back to Arian and muttered something. 

"What ever." I heard Arian say. 

I nodded to Allie and we walked down the sidewalk to where they were standing.

"Where're you going?" asked Miranda.

"none of your beeswax." I crossed my eyes at her (that's sort of my signature thing, kind of like Jamie's eyebrow is hers.)

"Are you the 'someone' Arian's sending after us?" Allie asked sarcastically.

"Maybe."

"Well lets eliminate that 'maybe' and downgrade it to a 'no'." I suggested.

"Good idea." Said Jamie. Then she proceeded to punch Miranda in the jaw.

"I second that thought." Allie kicked her in the stomach sending her down to the ground.

"And for the grand faunally… come girls." I led Jamie and Allie down the side walk, walking over Miranda's stomach in the process.

~

"Guess what?" Jaime announced to Rock and I one night.

"What?" Rock looked up from his homework dully.

"You didn't bring anymore Mobile Suits through did you?" I groaned looking up from Rock's transporter (I was adding powers to his).

"No, no." said Jaime with a wave of her hand. "I'm going to FBI training school."

Rock dropped his pen onto the floor with a clunk. "What?!"

"FBI, agent Clarice (A/n- Jamie help me here, I don't have the book with me!) Starling, at your service." She held up a badge.

Suddenly two and two clicked for me. 

"I thought we agreed, no more Hannibal!" I glared at her.

"Hey, I'm not hanging with Hannibal, I just happen to be in the same world, being the same person that Hannibal wants to see. No harm there."

"Your sarcasm is soooo unappreciated." Said Rock. "Are you trying to get eaten or something?"

"He won't eat Clarice (A/n-arg!)" protested Jamie. "And he wouldn't eat me either."

"Jamie this idea is really f***** up just so you know." Rock shook his head.

"Don't worry 'Ill be fine." Jaime smiled. "Eat, drink and be marry, as I always say."

"For tomorrow we may die." I finished the quote dryly. "That brought a real note of happiness to my life. Thanks Jamie."

~


End file.
